So wrong, it must be right
by jj82
Summary: Tara and Eric.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe she was here again, she swore she'd end things. She tried not to move, he was still awake, she could feel his eyes on her. Perhaps if she continued to pretend to be asleep he'd leave. Dawn must be approaching soon, he'd have to go home, to his coffin. God, she's sleeping with a dead man and she can't seem to stop. She felt a cold hand run down her back, leaving goosebumps in it's trail. Did he ever get tired, did she want him to? She tried to ignore the sensation his touch caused. At least she didn't have to worry about hiding bite marks, he was becoming more creative. But wearing a bathing suit was out of the question, until the bite marks healed. She felt him pull the sheet down, she hated herself for wanting him. She willed herself to remain still, maybe he'd give up.

"I know you're awake. We only have an hour or so left, lets make use of it." He said.

She turned to face him, "don't you ever get tired?"

"Nope, neither do you. Or have you forgotten how all this started."

"How could I forget, you love to rub it in my face."

"Just trying to keep you humble."

"Right, I'm surprised you know what that means."

"Oh, I know what it means, I just don't need to be. Are we gonna fight again, Tara?"

"It's what we do best."

"No, we do something else better. A lot better." He pulled the sheet completely off her.

"I'm not spending our last hour talking," he said climbing over her. He spread her legs apart, "but if you don't want this, I can go." He was smiling at her, he knew she wouldn't send him away.

"Stay," was all Tara said, even though she knew it was a mistake.

Eric felt smug, she usually put up more of a fight. Every night it was getting harder for her, she couldn't resist. The truth was she craved it, even though she wouldn't admit it, she craved him.

"Tara, come to my office, I need to speak to you." Sam said as she tried to sneak in.

She followed him into his office, she knew what he was gonna say.

"I know I'm late, again. I'm sorry, won't happen again, I promise." She stammered out nervously.

"That's not what I want to talk about," he said.

"It's not... then what -" he interrupted her before she could finish. "I'm worried about you, you're just off lately. Not only are you late, you're secretive, some days you have bruises, and I've been getting a weird scent from you. I couldn't pin point it at first, but now I know why it was familiar. You smell like Sookie, you've been with a vampire."

"I can't," was all she said, she felt trapped. She wanted to share with him what was happening in her life, but she was embarrassed.

"Tara, after everything that happened with Marianne and Eggs, I know it's hard to trust. But I'm here for you, I'm not gonna betray you. Are you being forced into something by a vampire?" He asked concerned.

"No... um... I'm not being forced into anything. But I can't seem to stop, even though I try." Sam pulled her to chair and knelt in front of her.

"Have you ever thought, that you can't stop because this vampire is glamoring you?"

Tara took a second to think. Could it be that easy, was Eric glamoring her? She didn't thinks so. "No, I don't think he has."

"How would you know? He could be glamoring you and you'd have no clue. Who is it, is it one of Bills friends? Is it Bill?"

"No, it's not Bill, he's marrying Sookie for god-sakes. I know you don't like him but come on. I wouldn't really say he's Bill's friend either."

"Can we stop playing guessing games, just tell me who it is. I can help you out."

Tara was fidgeting, what if Sam was right. Could he help her? "It's Eric."

Sam looked her at shocked, "Eric, the owner of Fangtasia?"

"Yeah," she couldn't look at him

"How long?"

"About a month," she finally looked at him. He was mad, she knew he would be.

"How did it start?"

"I don't really want to relive that moment right now. I've tried to end it a few times, but I haven't been able to."

Sam stood up and started pacing his office. He was agitated, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Out of all the people he knew, Tara would be the last to hook up with a vampire. He was convinced that Eric was glamoring her, he knelled down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me, you can't go home tonight. He can get into you place whenever he wants, even if you rescind your invitation, he'll just glamor you again. You can stay at my place until we find a way of making him leave you alone. Trust me Tara, you don't want to be caught up with him, he's dangerous."

He was right, she knew that and yet she felt torn. Did she really want to end things with Eric? How would he react? She knew their relationship could go nowhere.

"You're right, I need to end things. I'll stay with you until I can find a new place."

She stood up, he followed. "It'll be OK, you'll see," he said hugging her. Tara wasn't so sure, but she hoped it would be.

Eric made himself comfortable in Tara's bed. It was 8:30 she should be home soon, she was working lunch today. It wasn't often she had a night off, he planned to enjoy it. An hour passed by and still no sign of Tara, he called her cell phone but it went straight to voice mail. Half hour later, he was getting annoyed, it was 10:00, where was she. He picked up his phone and called Merlottes.

"Merlottes, this Arlene."

"I need to speak to Tara," Eric said.

"Oh Tara's gone for the day, her shift ended at 6:00." She told him.

Eric just hung up, where the hell was she? He left her apartment to find her, was she avoiding him. She'd soon find out that it takes more than that to get rid of him. He started at Merlottes, he stood outside the back entrance. Closing his eyes, he looked for her scent, it was faint but he could follow it. As he walked through a woodsy area behind the bar, her scent became stronger. He found himself in front of an old trailer, he walked up to the door and he could smell her, he could almost feel her. He knocked on the door impatiently, the shape shifter lived here, he could smell him too. Sam opened the door and came face to face with Eric.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Tell Tara I'm here to take her home," he said seeming almost bored.

Sam shut the door but Eric stopped him from closing it. "I may not be able to come in, but I'm not leaving here without Tara. It'll take me two minutes to turn this trailer into matchsticks." He knew Tara could hear him, she wouldn't ever let him hurt one of her friends.

"Do what you will, I'm not scared of you," Sam challenged.

Eric stepped back and ripped the railing off of his porch area. "You still sure you want me to continue?"

"Wait." Tara said coming to stand next to Sam. "This is crazy, Eric. Why are you doing this? Sam is just trying to help me, he's not doing anything to you."

"Of course he is, he is keeping you from me. You may think he's trying to help you, but he really is helping himself. He doesn't want to lose another woman to a vampire. Come with me and I'll leave him alone."

Sam stopped her from leaving, "No, she's not going anywhere with you."

"Then I guess I'll just have to break down your house. Tell me, how will you stop me from taking her then?"

"Stop it, this is crazy, I'll go." She said.

"Don't," Sam said holding on to her arm.

"I have to," She told him, "Thank you for being so great, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. He's not as bad as he seems."

"How can you even say that. Look at how he's acting, he's a maniac, I can't let you leave."

"Sam, I have to go. He's not joking, he will tear down your house. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want him to ruin your home. And I know he'll pay you for the railing."

"I'm gonna worry about you all night," he told her.

"I'll be OK, I promise," she said as she walked out and towards Eric.

Eric didn't even bother glancing at Sam, he took hold of Tara and flew off with her.

They arrived to her apartment in less than three minutes. Tara was feeling nauseous, he had moved so fast. She was nervous, she wasn't sure how he would act.

Eric broke the silence, "why were you hiding? I know you're not a coward, I know you enjoy our time together. So tell me, what was going on in your mind."

"You're right, I do enjoy our time together. But it makes no sense, I'm not the type to fuck around with a vampire. How do I know if this is what I'm feeling? What if none of these feelings are real, what if you glamored me to make me feel the way you want me to."

Eric looked at he shocked then started laughing. "Oh, Sam did a number on you, huh. Well let me explain something, if I were glamoring you, you'd go about each day feeling a bit light headed. After being glamored several times, you'd start to become a little more stupid and little bit crazy. Even if I could glamor you, I wouldn't have, until now. See, now I wish I could, that way I could erase whatever Sam put into your head."

"What do you mean, if you could. I thought all vampires could glamor people."

"I can glamor anyone I want. Except you, oh and Sookie. You see, when you were under Maryanne's spell, Sookie and Bill broke into your mind. Do you remember that? They got through to you, by glamor and telepathy . When they did that, they broke down the barriers of your mind, they had to open up your consciousness completely. In doing so, you lost the ability to be glamored. You see we concentrate on one part of your mind and we control it. But once your consciousness is opened up, there's nothing for us to grasp."

Tara sat down, digesting what he told her. A part of her knew she was never glamored, her actions were her own.

"You were hoping for something else, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I just needed an explanation for my actions."

"You like it, you like me. That's the only explanation you need. Tonight I think we're gonna try something new." He said with a knowing smile one his face.

"What?" she asked somewhat concerned. He looked like he was up to something and she was sure she wouldn't like it.

"Tonight, when I'm fucking you, after I feed from you, you're gonna feed from me."

"What? That's disgusting, I don't want to feed from you. I don't drink blood."

"Forget that, you're gonna feed from me first, then we'll fuck and I'll feed while we're fucking. Sound better?"

"No, why do you want me to feed from you? Are you trying to turn me into a vampire?"

Eric sighed, she could be so damn frustrating. "No, I don't want to turn you. It takes more than that to make a vampire. Trust me, my blood is like ecstasy, you'll enjoy yourself."

Tara knew when to stick to her guns and not give in. She spent most of her life not doing what she wanted. Now was one of those times, nothing good could come of it. But she was curious, she didn't want to deny herself. That was one of her problem's, with Eric, she never did deny herself.

"Will your blood do anything weird to me?"

"No, you'll feel a little high, but it'll wear off after a while."

She thought about it for a moment, "OK, I'll try it."

Eric smiled at her, eventually he'll always know where she is and what she's feeling. In a week he'd have enough blood in her, that he'd feel her across the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tara watched Sookie and Bill as they danced together. She was really trying to be supportive, she wanted Sookie to be happy. She stood there watching them, forcing a smile on her face. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help wondering if Sookie had plans... plans to eventually become a vampire. How else could they work? Every single day she would age, like any other human, and Bill would stay the same. Even if Sookie didn't admit it to anyone, Tara knew, she worried about it. Tara was trying, she really was, but she couldn't help the selfishness that washed over her. What would she do if she lost Sookie to Bill, if Sookie decided to follow him around forever. Shaking her head, trying to remove these thought from her mind. She looked around the room, everyone was here; literally. The whole town came for the engagement party, plus all of Fangtasia. Sam was here somewhere but she couldn't spot him, she needed a dance partner, who better than him. She kept looking around, hoping to find him, she wasn't gonna stand her all night, alone._

"_Looking for someone?" A mans voice whispered into her ear._

_Tara wasn't in the mood for flirting, she was annoyed that this guy had the nerve to stand so close behind her. Who the hell does he think he is, she wasn't even going to give him the pleasure of turning around. That's what he wanted, to unnerve her. _

"_Yes I am. Don't even bother with the lines, you're not who I'm looking for. So go bark up some other tree, cause this one's not interested." She told the man, crossing her arms in front of her. She still hadn't turned around, she was fighting her curiosity. Tonight was not the night to meet any new men; hell, it wasn't even the year. The guy was still standing way to close for her liking, even though she couldn't feel the heat from his body, she knew he wasn't more than an inch away. She stood still looking out to the dace floor as the man behind her continued speaking. "Well aren't you refreshing, I have to admit, I 'm used to women throwing themselves at me. But here you are, you won't even turn to look at me, yet you want nothing to do with me. Don't worry, I'm not taking it personal, I'll assume that your friend you're looking for... is more than just a friend. One thing you should know Tara, yeah I know your name, don't tense up. I'm friends with Sookie and Bill, kind of. Now that I know you don't want me, I just want to change your mind." He said into her ear, he brought his hands up to run them up the back of her arms. She finally gave him the reaction he was looking for._

_Tara was so shocked that he touched her, it wasn't just a normal touch on the arm; it was intimate. She turned around, ready to give him the biggest set down of his life, then stopped. It was him, why was he even here. Neither Sookie or Bill liked him, there was no way he was invited. "I can't believe you even have the nerve to talk to me. After what you've done to Lafayette and Bill & Sookie. Stay away from me." Tara turned around and walked away, it was time to go home she decided. Sookie won't even notice she's gone, she was too wrapped up in her happiness. Tara smiled, Sookie deserved it. She dug through her handbag for her car keys, while walking towards her car._

"_You should really be more aware of your surroundings. You never know when someone is going to pop-up to snatch you." She froze, looking up she saw Eric leaning against her car door. He obviously wanted something, the sooner she found out the sooner he'd leave. "You again, what the hell do you want?" She asked him._

"_You make it sound so awful. You know if you were a little sweeter, like Sookie, you'd have a man in your life. Since you're alone, I'm guessing you never found your friend. It was the shape-shifter right, Merlotte, that's who you were looking for. Well he was, maybe still is; in the backroom with a blonde girl." Tara knew who Sam was with, a new waitress he hired, she looked a lot like Sookie. "Like I said, I was looking for my friend. It doesn't matter if Sam is with someone or not; We're not like that." She lied._

"_For not being like that," he said air quoting like that, with his hands. He started moving towards Tara, trying to intimidate her, but she held her ground. "You sure carry a lot of his scent. The only way to carry that much of a persons essence is to be really close, for a really long time. Till both bodies sweat meld together, that's a scent that can't be erased with a shower." He was now standing behind her, again. His mouth was close to her ear, he noticed the goosebumps that ran up her arms. Still she didn't move, she refused to let him get the best of her. "My life is none of your business, now tell me what you want." She turned around to look at him straight in the eyes. Eric was impressed, she put on a good show. He would think she was totally unaffected, if he couldn't smell the adrenaline running through her. "What I want is simple, just look into my eyes, that's right." Eric stood there holding Tara with his gaze, after a few more seconds Tara broke the silence. "OK, are you done? I don't know what kinda games you're playing, but I don't have time for them. My suggestion is find some empty-headed woman,I'm sure she'll play along with you." Eric looked at her confused, she was totally unaffected. Earlier he was bored and curious, now he was enthralled. "Let me show you my home, Tara." She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, "Now I know you can't be that thick. I'm not interested in seeing your home. Seriously, enough with the game, go play with someone else." She said, she just wanted to go home._

"_This isn't a game... OK, maybe at first, but not anymore. Come with me, I know you're curious. Being with me, it's like nothing else... your concerns will vanish. It will be an experience like no other."_

"_Oh my god, you're so full of yourself. Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass. Goodnight." She walked back to her car, getting in. He was at her door before she could turn on the ignition. Sticking his head in the window, "think about it. I'll be at Fangtasia tonight, waiting for you. Sookie, Sam, the rest of these idiots, they're not the only ones who deserve some adventure, some happiness. Think about it, I can be that for you; I feel it and so do you."_

"_You know... I can't stand conceited men and you, well you take the cake. Good night Eric, see you at the wedding." She said and drove off._

"_See you later." He said to himself._

_Tara kept replaying his words, as she drove home. An experience like no other, wasn't he just sure about himself. She could admit to herself, it was tempting. Eric was good looking, intelligent, confident, and an asshole; everything she's attracted to. What could be so special about sex with him? She knew there was only one way to find out, but she couldn't. It would be wrong on too many levels. Sookie and Bill didn't like him, neither did Sam, he imprisoned Lafayette (although they seem to have made up), and he was dangerous, or so she she heard. She kept repeating those reasons to herself. Half way home she realized, her reasons weren't her own. What could one time hurt, she asked herself. Impulsively she turned around and headed to Fangtasia._

_Eric paced in his office, the club was closed tonight. He wondered if Tara was coming over, with anyone else he'd be sure of it. But she was such a contrary woman, he liked that about her. Tara would not be boring, not for a second. If she was even a quarter interested as he was, she'd be here already. He wondered how long it would take him to track her home, her scent would be fading soon. He stopped pacing, he heard a car outside; she came. He smiled to himself, things were about to get real interesting. He walked out of the club to meet her in the parking lot. He was opening her car door, she was startled by his appearance. "You came."_

"_Yeah, well I was bored and I figured, what the hell. So is this the home you wanted to show me?" She asked him getting out of the car._

"_This is my home sometimes, but it's not the one I wanted to show you. Tell me something... why did you come? I was running out of hope you'd show."_

"_Do vampires even have hope?"_

"_We have a lot of things, you'd be surprised."_

"_Like I said I was bored, so are you gonna let me in or are we gonna stand here all night." Eric laughed, he liked her attitude._

"_By all means come in, I'll show you around."_

"_Lets cut the bullshit, I'm not interested in seeing your club. Just show me your room, or whatever you call it." She said walking up to him till they were almost touching. _

"_What exactly do you want to happen tonight?" He asked._

"_I want that adventure, you were talking about. Hell, I'll take the happiness too, but I definitely want the like nothing else."_

"_Can you handle all three in one night?"_

"_You have no idea." He grabbed her and ran back into the club, he managed to close the club door and his office door in seconds._

"_Boring office for a vampire," she said._

"_What were you expecting?"_

"_Something more out of a Dracula movie." He walked behind her and unzipped her dress._

"_Dracula is extremely ostentatious, everyone knows that. He's made an art out of it, so none of us bother competing." He worked on the clasp of her bra._

"_Wait... Dracula's real?" She asked turning around to look at him._

"_Yeah, most legends are. So can we stop talking now."_

"_Are you gonna bite me?"_

"_Do you want me to?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good, cause I was going to anyhow. Now shut up." He was still fully clothed as he lifted her to sit on his desk. As he started kissing her, he got hungrier, he could almost feel the blood flowing within her. He removed his clothing as he worked his way down her neck, getting ready to feed. Most women didn't like to be bit and penetrated at the same time, they preferred to be penetrated first. He had a feeling however that Tara would enjoy it more this way._

"_Tara, Eric... what's going on." They were interrupted before Eric could bite down._

"_Oh my god!" Tara tried to cover herself up with her hands. Bill and Sookie were standing at the door, looking at them._

"_It OK, Tara. I'm glad you're here, maybe one day you'll join us, willingly."_

_Tara was confused, "what are you talking about?"_

"_Bill turned me tonight, maybe Eric can turn you, when you're ready. We can be friends forever..."_

_

* * *

_

Tara opened her eyes, she was sweating profusely. She rubbed her hands over her face, what a weird dream. She's dreamt about the first time she and Eric met before, but Sookie and Bill never popped up before. Did it mean something? She wondered if Sookie was thinking about becoming a vampire soon. Eleven am Time to get ready for work and face Sam , she wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Eric woke up suddenly, he could feel her. She was awake, they shared the same dream. He smiled as he closed his eyes, she'd be thinking about him all day. She must be thinking about becoming a vampire, it was the only way to explain why Sookie and Bill intruded in her dream. Soon she'd be open to the idea, soon.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, next chapter won't take so long. Thanks for all of the great reviews, I'm glad I'm not the only Eric/Tara fan.


	3. Chapter 3

_So this chapter is a little shorter, but it's setting things up for the next one. Thanks for all the great reviews, hope this chapter isn't too boring._

It had been two hours and still no sign of Sam. Tara felt relieved, she just wasn't ready to face him after last night. She didn't want to have to explain her relationship with Eric, she didn't even want to say his name. Every single time she closed her eyes, or stopped to think, Eric invaded her mind. As hard she she tried she couldn't get him out of her head, it was almost as if her were there. When she thought of him, it was as if he was touching her, whispering to her, she must be possessed again. Five more hours to go before she could go home and relax. She knew the moment the sun was completely gone Eric would be at her door, well in her house, he never knocked like a normal person, he preferred the window.

"Tara...Tara! Geez, wake up will you. I need a jack on the rocks and a beer." Arlene started shaking her foot impatiently. Tara prepared her drinks and gave them to her without a comment. "Everything OK, you don't seem yourself today." Arlene asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just a little tired I guess, didn't get much sleep last night."

" OK, if ya say so," Arlene had a feeling something was seriously wrong with Tara.

One more hour to go, still no Sam. Tara was starting to feel lucky, she was gonna work the whole day without seeing him. The less interaction with Sam the better, she knew he would want all the details, she didn't feel like sharing them. She spent her last hour aimlessly filling orders and being indifferent to customer's. Every now and then Arlene would look at her weird, she didn't even want to know what was going through her mind.

After what seemed like the longest day of her life, it was finally time to go home. The new girl Sam hired, who looked a bit like Sookie, took over the bar. She wondered if Sam had been with her today, it wouldn't surprise her she knew they had a thing going, even if he wouldn't admit it. She went to his office to collect her things and was surprised to find him sitting in a chair facing the door. It was almost as if he was waiting for her. "Hey Sam, I thought you took the day off."

"Why would you think that?" He asked her.

"Well cause you're usually here all day."

"I had to take care of some things, but I wanted to be sure to be here before you left. We need to talk."

"I'm exhausted, can it wait for tomorrow?"

"No it can't. This is serious, you're messing around with one of the most dangerous vampires in Bon Temps. I'm worried about you, you're in serious trouble."

"Come on Sam, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"Right, cause you did a great job taking care of yourself with Marianne. I know you think what you have with Eric, what ever it is, is special. Trust me it's not, he's using you."

"What exactly is he using me for? Since you seem to know him so well, tell me... what do I have that he wants so badly?"

"I don't know... maybe he wants to get to Sookie and Bill. Every one knows there is no love lost between the them. You're under his spell, you can't help it. Let me help you, we can go somewhere for a while." Sam got up and walked over to Tara, he hoped she would agree with him.

"Let me get this straight... Eric wants me for Sookie and Bill, I only want him cause you think he's glamoring me. So you're saying that Eric has no real interest in me at all."

"Yeah, you must see it, doesn't even a little part of you wonder?"

"First off you should know, Eric can't glamor me. He's tried, he tried again last night, the whole Marianne thing and Sookie breaking into my mind, took the ability to be glamored away. Secondly, I'm not with Eric for love, I'm not planning a wedding, it's just casual. And for what I see... I see you being uncomfortable to losing another woman to a vampire, even if it's not the one you really want. Let's face it, this isn't about me, it's about you. Sookie and Bill are married, I'm screwing Eric, and even though you're screwing Tammy, you still don't want to lose me to a vampire. I know you may think you're doing this for my sake, but you're not."

"How can you say that, I am doing this for your sake and who said I'm screwing Tammy. Where are you getting this from, I haven't touched Tammy. Yet you started up with Eric, while we were still together."

"You started up with Tammy, before I did with Eric. Deny it all you want, I know the truth. Look, I don't want to fight with you, I can't explain this thing with Eric."

"Tara, don't ignore our problems by being with him. I don't know why you think I was messing around but I wasn't. When I said I wanted something real, I was being honest... we work, you know that. Sure there are a few things we need to fix, but we work."

"Sam, I'm sorry we don't work. I don't wanna be number two, with you I always will be."

"Right... so you think Eric will out put you first, that's a bit naive."

"No, I don't think he will... but Eric and I are different from you and I."

"Yeah, he's dead."

"And you turn into a dog, let's just move on. Were friends, I'd like to keep it that way, I don't mind if you're dating Tammy, she seems nice and she's your type."

"So what, you're just gonna run back to Eric now? God Tara, you don't even see how unhealthy this is. After everything you've been through, you're better off alone then with him."

"Sam, I'm not fighting with you over this anymore. You're not gonna understand no matter what I say, I have to get home."

"Home to Eric? When you come to your senses, I'll be here for you."

"Right, thank you. Goodnight Sam." Tara walked out of his office.

Sam sat there for a while after she left, he needed to get through to her. He needed to see first hand the kinda hold Eric had, he needed to see things for himself. He got up opened his door and yelled for Terry.

"Yeah," Terry asked running into his office.

"Something came up, I need you to be in charge of things tonight."

"No problem," Terry said.

Sam walked outside, the sun was setting, it wouldn't be long before Eric gets to Tara's. Taking off his clothing, he changes to his dog form. Once he arrived to Tara's, he changed to owl form and waited in the tree by her window.

"Going somewhere, again?" Pam asked, standing in the doorway to Eric's office.

"You know I don't like being questioned, this once I'll forgive you. Yes, I am leaving again, I'm sure you can handle things on your own."

"Of course, you don't mind if I handle that new dancer, so you? You haven't paid her any attention since you hired her, I thought you were interested. I was, probably still am. I currently have a new toy, one that's more challenging. Go ahead and have her, for now. I can always taste her later."

"So whose the new toy, do I know her? Can I have her when you're finished?"

"You know of her, no you may not have her."

"Are you gonna tell me who it is... or are we gonna play a guessing game."

"Pam, it is not your place to question me. Luckily, I am in a good mood, don't push your luck." Eric walked out on that note, leaving Pam staring behind him.

Eric never bothered using the door, Tara's window was more accessible. She always left it unlocked for him. As he was getting into her apartment, he noticed an odd owl on the tree. It was weird, that owl was never present before, he looked at it one more time before climbing in.


	4. Chapter 4

Tara heard the landing of feet in her bedroom, she knew it was Eric, he always made some noise- so she'd know he was there. She had just finished showering and was still wrapped in her towel; he'd appreciate that. She walked into her room, Eric was still standing by the window; odd. Normally by now he was laying in her bed naked, but he just stood there, looking at her pensively.

"Hey," she said breaking the silence, she felt something was wrong with him.

"Is that the only greeting I get, tonight?" He asked her, not moving from the window. She was in an accommodating mood, she walked over to him- but he slightly turned- so the window was visible again. Trying not to get frustrated, she turned to him and stood as close as she could get. He looked down at her obviously amused, "no hello kiss?" Tara knew his game now, he wanted her to initiate things, to admit she wanted him; badly. She stood on her toes and reached up to grab his collar, "you're gonna have to bend a little," she said.

"I bend to no one," he said in a very serious tone, that somewhat shocked her.

"Well if you don't bend, I can't kiss you, can I, and unlike you I can't fly." She said becoming annoyed with his attitude. "I don't know what's wrong with you tonight, but maybe you should leave." She said backing away from him and walking across the room to her dresser. Like always, she never heard him move, but there he was, behind her, pushing her against the dresser.

"I'll take my kiss now and everything else," he said, not allowing her to move away.

"I can't kiss you, if I can't turn around," she snapped. He turned her around quickly, before she could utter a sound he was kissing her. He bit down on her tongue, she hated when he did this, which wasn't often. She didn't like the taste of her own blood, or the way it mixed in with her saliva; it was disgusting. Eric stopped kissing her and moved away from her. His mood was so edgy, she wasn't sure how to proceed, she had never seen him this way. He was always so confident, annoyingly so.

"Sit, I need to talk to you," he ordered her. Normally she would've sent him to hell, but she walked over to her bed and sat down. "What's going on with you?" she asked.

"I find it extremely inconvenient, to have to come through the window every night." he said.

"Then use the door, I do have one. You know that's how I get in and out all the time," she said sarcastically.

"I would have to walk through the hallway to use the door, the stench alone could kill a lesser vampire. Not to mention, your neighbor a few doors down, pimps out his crack whores." He grabbed a chair from the living room, he went and came back within the blink of an eye. He settled the chair across from her and sat down.

"Well, I'm sorry that bothers you, but guess what, I'm not rich. The rent is cheap here, and the rest of the neighbors aren't so bad. So your two choices are the window or the door, there is nothing else I can do about it." she said defensively, crossing her arms.

"That's where you're wrong. Normally I wouldn't give my human a choice, but we both know you're different. So I'm giving you two, I have two houses you can move into, one I live in, you'd be my roommate. The other is a small house, nearby mine of course, but not as nice. So which do you prefer, make your choice quickly or I will make it for you." He said in a voice devoid of any and all emotion.

"You're crazy, I'm not gonna give you that kinda power over me. I'm definitely not living with you, and I'm not gonna live in a house, I can't uninvite you from." She yelled.

"I don't know why you're worried about that, you're never uninviting me. Face it, you don't want things to end, you crave me every day. If it makes you feel better, I'll rent my house to you. How does three hundred a month sound, utilities and cable included, of course." He asked smiling at her, he knew she would eventually give in.

"No, if this place bothers you so much, you can help me look for a new one. One you don't own."

"Well, that's going to be hard, I own a lot in Bon Temps. It's not as if you're going into hiding, you can have all your _human_ friends over. Lafayette, will probably be over too much, but I'll deal with it. It would essentially be your house, I'd just be your landlord." He gave her a dark smile, "I think I would enjoying being your land lord. I already oversee every other part of you, collecting the rent would be easy." He said walking to the bed and sitting behind her. He put his cold hand on her arms, "What do you say? At least think about it, it's a good deal, Tara. One that you and I would both enjoy," he whispered in her ear. Tara shivered, she actually liked the idea, but the way Eric presented it, worried her. She felt as if he were trying to trap her, so she could never leave. "What about the day... you and I end things. What happens then, I'm fucked aren't I. You'd throw me out and I'd have no one to blame but myself."

Eric, picked her up, threw off her towel and laid her on the bed beneath him. "Who said I had any intention of ending things, ever." he asked leaning in closely to her face.

Tara's heart started beating, he always knew how to unhinge her. "What if one day, I wanted to leave and have a normal life. What then, Eric?" She stammered out, slightly afraid of his answer.

He smiled at her, which made her tense up more. "That will never happen," _cause I won't let you_, he thought. "You won't ever want to leave, but if you like, we'll make it legal. I'll give you a lease in writing, I'll make sure to include to give you a month, if you decide to move. Now I'm getting impatient, what's your answer, decide while you still have a choice." He said, baring his fangs. Tara closed her eyes, "OK."

Sam paced in his trailer, he heard and saw it all, through Tara's window. Luckily, Eric had left the window cracked open. He couldn't believe the game's he was playing with Tara. He watched as he demanded a kiss and then rejected her, how he pushed her up against her dresser, to intimidate her. How he convinced her to move out of her own apartment, into a house he owned. Where all her human friends were welcomed, _human..._Sam was still human. He may be a shape shifter but he was human, damn it. Eric must have known, he remembered the look Eric gave him, as he entered through Tara's window. His face was almost amused, he had to know. When Eric and Tara, were talking by the bed, he had moved to stand on the window sill; so he could hear them. When Eric laid Tara on the bed, telling her she would never leave, he knew he meant it. He didn't believe for even a moment, the promise he made Tara. He had no intention of ever letting her leave him, but why? Was he thinking of turning her, it was the only thing he could think of. Sam felt like an idiot, he couldn't stop thinking of how Eric kept looking back, looking at him, while he fuck the hell out of Tara. While she screamed and fell apart while he fucked her. Eric just kept looking back and smiling. If he thought that little show was gonna deter him, he was wrong. If anything, Sam was more convinced than ever, Tara needed him and he wasn't going anywhere.

"You're back late," Pam said, following Eric to his office. Eric looked at her annoyed, she always had to dig, didn't she. " I really hope you didn't wait up for me, cause that would've been a mistake."

Pam wasn't put off by his tone, "I wanted a snack before bed, and I was waiting for you. Someone was here tonight, asking questions." She told him.

"What kind of questions?" he asked her.

"About Bill Compton, I made it clear her was not a friend of this establishment. That didn't put him off though, he started asking questions about Sookie, as well."

That got Eric's attention, "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing, I'm not stupid," she said. Eric looked annoyed, "Who was he?"

Pam shrugged, "Never seen him before, he said his name was Franklin." Eric knew exactly who he was, "I'll take care of it tomorrow, go to bed, dawn is approaching."

Pam left his office, without saying a word. Eric sat down, Franklin was back. What could he possibly want with Bill and Sookie? She was off limits now that she was married to Bill, or was it a rouse to get to him. He knew Franklin never gave himself away, this must be about him.

* * *

_So... I really like Franklin, in the book I found him boring, but he is so deliciously maniacal on the show. I am taking his story in a slightly different direction. I know Tara seems extra vulnerable, and she is. But don't worry, she won't be a lamb for too long._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I took so long to update, work has been keeping me busy. I gave Franklin, a bit of a back story here. I will be getting more into his story in coming chapters, as well as Pam's. I won't be changing Eric's story to much, I'll just be adding some characters._

Eric sat in his office,waiting. He specifically told Franklin not to be late, of course that almost guaranteed he would be. It's been at least three hundred years, since they've seen each other. Why now, what did he have up his sleeve? If it were anyone else, he'd write them off and go about his night. But he knew he couldn't, Franklin wasn't just anyone, they were connected and to top it off, Franklin was deranged. Half an hour late, if he didn't show in twenty minutes he was leaving. Tara was still at work, he had some of his employees moving her things from her apartment to his extra house. He didn't want her to get home before him, she would freak out and think she was robbed, when she sees her apartment. Maybe he should have told her he was moving things along, he had no intention of letting her chose a move date. He knew her well enough to know she'd put it off for months, and he needed her moved now. Ten more minutes have past, he was becoming restless. Where the hell was Franklin, he needed to get to Tara, quickly.

"Long time, no see," Franklin said. Standing just inside his office. Eric looked up at him and smiled, "sneaky as ever, I didn't even hear you come in." he said.

"No one ever does, not even the really old ones," he said sitting down across Eric.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Eric asked him.

"Do I need a reason to visit my brother? It's been three centuries since we've seen each other. Have you missed me?" Franklin asked.

"Of course I have. I'm sure you heard, Godric died. That would have been a good time to show up, but you didn't. So what is this really about? I don't have a lot of time, I have an appointment." He said, trying to sound sincere.

"An appointment? Would this appointment be with a dark skin, sweet smelling bartender?" He asked Eric, sweetly.

Eric's eyes betrayed him, "how do you know about her?"

"Oh come on Eric, don't you know me by now. I followed you around a bit, before coming. I wanted to know what you were up to, you know brotherly love. I have to say though, I'm surprised. You've never kept a human around before, a witch, yeah. But never a human, are you thinking of pulling a Bill Compton?" Franklin said , leaning across the desk, so he was just inches from Eric's face.

"Bill Compton, is a fool. I'm insulted by the insinuation, she is just a quick meal and an easy lay. I'll tire of her soon enough, so far she has been quite useful." he said arrogantly.

Franklin backed away from Eric and sat back down. He gave Eric a sardonic smile, "I'm glad to hear that, for a moment there I thought you'd gone soft. I'm glad to see that my big brother is still the same."

"Still the same, just a better actor. I have to be, we all have to be; otherwise the Vampire League will be breathing down our necks." Eric said, sounding utterly convincing.

"You still haven't told me why you're here. Why you're really here."

"Well other than missing you, dreadfully," Franklin said, with a deranged lilt. "I've come to make a new life for myself, and where better, than here? The women here must be something special, Bill is married, you're fucking the same one for more than a few days. Not to mention, that my only remaining family is here. By the way, how is Pam? I saw her last night, she didn't even recognize me. I was hurt, she had no idea who I was." He said raising his eyebrows.

"This is not a good place for you, Franklin. There are too many rules, too much compromise. You need to be somewhere you'll have more freedom, Bon Temps is not that place. I will help you find the right place. Somewhere not too far, but not too close. Pam is fine, and as happy as I am to see you, just make sure to stay away from her. She doesn't remember you, because I glamored you away from her memories, before turning her. She is my child, and I will protect her, at any cost." He said giving Franklin a meaningful look. Franklin started laughing hysterically, "Oh that is rich. Don't worry, I have no interest in Pam. She's your child, why would I want her? I'm looking for my own mate, someone who can keep up with me."

"I think that's a good idea, it's about time you turn someone." Eric said.

"I agree, I mean... I would have turned Pam, but you did it first," he said, taking a silver knife from his pocket. " I stole this," he said showing Eric the knife, "from a young boy, after I killed him and his family. It's fascinating... how strong we are, how fast; yet a little bit of silver, can subdue us; sunlight burns us." He said running the silver blade, in lines on his arms, making small burning cuts.

"What is your point? You're jumping from one thing to another, I don't have time for this." Eric said annoyed.

"I'm just saying, none of us are invincible; we're all weak." Franklin told Eric, knowing he understood his meaning.

"When do you think you'll be finished with the lovely, Tara?" He asked, no longer smiling, no emotion showing.

Eric understood now, he knew why Franklin was here. This was about revenge, after three hundred years; it was still about revenge. He should have known, Franklin, never stopped till he evened the score.

"How do you know her name?" Eric asked sounding deceptively calm. Franklin was not one to be trifled with, he may be a couple years younger, but he was dangerous.

"Oh, well I went to Merlottes a few times. Chatted her up, she didn't know I was a vampire, of course. I asked her if I could buy her a drink, know what she said, she told me she was seeing someone. Seems, little Tara, thinks she's more to you, than she really is. Anyhow, I can see why you like her; she a feisty one. Do you plan on turning her, or can I have her when you're finished." Franklin said, challenging him. Eric had him against the wall in a second, holding him by his neck. Franklin, was smiling at him now, he loved the violence. But he loved how Eric played into his hands, even more. Now he knew, the human was more than a mere meal.

"Understand this, Tara is mine. You are not to go near her again, you may never have her. You should know by now, I do not share, that hasn't changed; it will never change. Find yourself someone else, or you will regret it." Eric said deadly calm.

"You don't scare me, you never have. What are you going to do, kill me? Go ahead, death doesn't frighten me, I welcome it." He said pushing Eric off him. Eric went flying into the wall behind him. "Don't forget, you're not that much stronger than I am, and you're no where near as smart. I never understood why Godric thought we'd make good brothers. You were always so simple minded, thinking so small. You had too much humanity left in you, when you were changed; I had none. He said walking over to Eric, standing as close as he could get. "I'll stay away from your human, for now." He said turning around and walking out.

It was a long night at Merlottes, Tara couldn't wait to get home. She was so tired, she just wanted to lay down and watch some TV, before Eric came over. She was looking forward to his visit today, at least he always made sense. He was always straight forward with her, even if it was something she rather not hear; she respected that. Unlike Sam, there were no guessing games with him, or at least she thought so. Sam... what the hell was up his ass? She knew he wasn't happy about her and Eric, but today he was impossible. He was on her ass, following her around, spitting out orders. He called her to come in earlier, and asked her to stay an hour later. He walked around muttering, in a crappy mood, snapping at everyone. She would catch him staring at her, and shaking his head. She shook her head, trying to get rid of any thoughts of him. She grabbed her stuff, walking out to her car. She stopped in her tracks, when she saw Eric leaning on her car waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, walking over to him, but not touching him. The only time they touched, was when they were alone, completely alone.

Eric looked down at her and smiled, at her apprehension, "I have a surprise for you."

He said opening her passenger door, for her to get in. Tara, got in her car, her door was close and he was starting the engine, before she even got her seat belt on.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking at his profile.

"You'll see," he said smiling. "Tara, I think it's time for a new car, I walk faster than this thing goes."

"Yeah... well, I can't afford a new car. Anyhow, I like this one, we've been through a lot together." She said petting the dashboard.

"If you say so. We're almost there, all I ask is don't be shocked or upset. If anything, be happy, I saved you a ton of work." He said.

"Oh god, what did you do?" she asked.

"You'll see, soon enough."

_The next chapter will have more Eric/Tara interaction. I'll also be bringing Sookie and Bill back._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry this took so long, the next chapter won't take as long. Not sure whats wrong with fanfic website, I've been trying to post for the last few days but it wouldn't let me. This chapter is a bit slow but the next one will have more climax. Thanks for all the great reviews._

_

* * *

_

Tara walked around the house Eric brought her to, looking around she noticed that her things were there. Not knowing what to say to him, or really how she felt, she stayed quiet and continued to walk around. The house was cute, two story a bit smaller than Sookies, better than anywhere else she lived. He had told her he had two homes, she had no idea which one this was. What she did know, was that once again, he didn't give her a choice. She had agreed to move but she figured he'd let her choose when. She would have done it soon, she hated her apartment but again he did what he wanted.

"Are you planning on thanking me anytime soon?" Tara looked over at Eric, sometimes he really pissed her off.

"Thank you? Are you fucking serious? Did it even occur to you to ask me, before moving me out of my apartment? The world does not revolve around you, Eric." He gave her an amused look, he knew she'd be pissed. Truthfully, he would have been disappointed if she wasn't. One of the things that made whatever this was so exciting, was their arguments.

"We both know you were going to agree. Why should I have waited, you're known to drag your feet. I don't procrastinate, you should know that by now." Tara walked up to him, he gave her a smile thinking she was going to kiss him, he was surprised when she slapped him.

"I can't do this anymore. You don't care about what I want, what I feel, you only care about yourself. You think you can take over my life and make my decisions, well you can't. I think this thing between us has run its course." Eric reached out and grabbed her, this was no where near the reaction he expected. He knew she'd be mad at first but he figured she'd see the romance in his actions.

"First of all, don't stand there telling me what I feel. Secondly, do you really think walking away from this will be that easy, it's not. You need me, just like I need you. It's sick and twisted and it makes no god damn sense but it's the truth. Have you forgotten that you agreed to this move? Because I sure as hell haven't, we never discussed a time frame. You should be happy I did all the work for you. Did you really want to keep living in a place with drug addicts?" These were the moments that scared Tara, the times where she felt herself waver. It was like she was losing a part of who she was, he had consumed her. In a way she understood Sookie better, she felt that same sick need and desire for someone who wasn't even breathing.

"What the hell is this, Eric? How long can we keep at this? Think about it, how long before something tastier comes along." Eric let her go, she was asking questions he had no interest in thinking about. He knew what she was asking, he could almost see Bill and Sookie in her mind. He was not Bill, he wasn't weak like him.

"I don't have time for your insecurities right now. I was planning on us christening your new house but I find myself no longer in the mood. The lease is on the table, once you sign it you have to invite me in, if you want me here. If anyone comes by, someone you don't know, don't let them in, under any circumstance. The only vampires that should ever be let in aside from myself are Pam and Bill. Make sure you sign the papers as soon as I leave. Oh and do me a favor, just stay in tonight, don't leave the house. There's food in the kitchen, I had someone do some shopping for you." Tara just starred at him dumbly, he was really gonna leave.

"You're just leaving me here?" Eric walked to the door trying to ignore the hurt in her voice. In a thousand years, women were still a great paradox.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow," and he left.

Tara walked to the door and locked it. She was still shocked he walked out, well flew out. They've fought before but he always stayed behind to make up. Sure she may have mentioned ending things but she was pissed off. Maybe they needed this, some time apart. When he's around it's almost as if she's under a spell.

She remembered him stressing to sign the lease, so she went to the kitchen to do it. Walking upstairs to her room, she decided to organize her things, maybe it would distract her. It was becoming more and more obvious that she and Eric could never have a normal relationship, she should have known better. Well he's just going to have to earn an invitation into this house.

* * *

Franklin observed Tara through her window. When would Eric stop under estimating him? Really, if he wanted to get to her, he could. He knew where she worked, where her friends lived, she was easy to track. He expected Eric to at least stick around, after he left her but obviously Eric wasn't concerned with him. The years apart had made him go soft, he forgot what the hunt was like. Humans weren't companions, they were food and here he was having a relationship with one. Franklin knew never to get attached to a human, especially one who didn't want to be turned. Maybe he would do his brother a favor and turn Tara. He would have to get to know her first, he planned on getting an invitation into her home.

* * *

Sookie was sitting in bed looking at her phone. She had just hung up with Sam, she still couldn't believe what he told her. Tara and Eric? Tara didn't like vampires, she tried for Bills sake but even that was forced. Why the hell would she take up with Eric, out of all people. It was time to go back home, her friend needed her.

"What's wrong?" Bills voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I think we need to head back to Bon Temps," Bill laid down next to her and looked at her curiously.

"Are you not having a good time traveling?" Sookie laid down and faced him.

"I'm having a wonderful time but Tara needs me. Sam just called, he's worried about her. It seems that Tara and Eric have been seeing each other since we left. Why would Eric do that?" Bill was visible shocked. Eric never kept a human for more than a week. They were means of food and sex to him, he enjoyed changing them frequently.

"Since we left?" he asked dumbly.

"Yes, why? Why do you look so concerned?" Sookie asked sitting back up on the bed.

"I think you are right, we need to get back home. Eric never keeps humans around, never. The fact that he and Tara are together, can only mean there is more to their relationship than sex and blood." Sookie was confused now, was that a bad thing.

"Why is that bad, I mean isn't it a good thing. I don't want Tara to just be a meal and a form of entertainment. Maybe they can have what we have." Bill shook his head.

"You don't understand. If in fact Eric cares for her, he won't let her go, ever. He will turn her and he will do it sooner than later." Sookie grabbed onto his arm for support.

"Bill, I know its too late to leave now but tomorrow we're heading home."

"Yes, I believe we should." dragging her back down to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Pam watched as Eric walked into his office, slamming the door behind him. It was odd to see him here, lately he stayed out till dawn. She knew he had a Bill obsession with his little human., even if he refused to admit it. Today did nothing more than confirm her suspicions, he set up a human in one of his homes, if that didn't scream commitment, she didn't know what did. She expected him to stay over there tonight, there was a special bedroom without windows, they could spend all night and day together. So why was he here and why so early? He left and came back within an hour, that can only mean that she didn't take well to his surprise. Why were human women so damn complicated? Maybe now Eric would see that becoming domestic isn't for him, he should go back to just using humans as sex and food. He didn't need to feed off the same one, especially when he could have a few different ones a night. She couldn't just go and ask him how he felt, things didn't work that way but she had an idea. Walking towards his office, she didn't stop at the door, instead she let herself in and sat across from him.

"Have you ever heard of knocking? Just cause you're my child doesn't mean I won't hurt you." Pam crossed her arms and gave him an unimpressed look.

"I was just wondering if you were hungry?" Eric narrowed his eyes at her, he was hungry but hated that she knew that.

"Yes, I am. I was about to go get something to eat."

"Well if you like, I can warm up a True Blood for you. What blood type do you like?" She asked, teasingly, she knew that would piss him off.

"Pam, when have you ever encountered me drinking a True Blood." Pam raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"So you'll be going back to... what's her name... Tara?"

"No, I will not. I'm in the mood for something different tonight, something sweeter. How does that new dancer taste?" Pam should have known he'd play dirty, she pissed him off by her meddling, now he was gonna feed off her pet.

"She's quite tasty. How will your girlfriend feel about you feeding off someone else?" Eric knew Pam was pissed, she was like him in many ways; she didn't share. Of course she couldn't deny him anything, he was her maker and if he wanted her human he would have her. She was every bit as cunning as he was, if he wasn't so fucking annoyed at her, he might have smiled. Tara wasn't his girlfriend, she was his human and while she belonged to him, he belonged to no one.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I am not Bill Compton. If I feel the need to feed off someone knew, I will. Tara does not affect my life."

"Well... I'd love to try her one day, when you're done with her of course. I'll send Yvetta in for you, have fun but not too much." Eric watched her step out of his office, he hated being pushed. Now he was inclined to do something he wasn't in the mood for. Not only would he feed off Yvetta but he would have to fuck her too. Pam must learn that she wasn't one to question him

–

Franklin felt like gloating, that was the only reason he left Tara. He enjoyed watching her, she was so angry and vulnerable. But it was time for him to visit Eric again, they needed to have a brotherly chat. He had every intention of letting Eric find him a new home, knowing it would be far away. He would let him believe he was leaving and knowing his brother, he'd want him gone as soon as possible. With Eric occupied getting rid of him, he would have the time to get to know Tara. He thought of her, she was a very attractive woman but Eric was used to more beautiful women. He was dying to know what it was about her that had captured Eric attention, whatever it was, it must be good. In a thousand years, Eric never became attached, not to humans, not even to vampires. He cared for Godric, as he was their maker but he chose to live apart from him. He had a child but not by choice, his hand had been forced, if it wasn't for that Pam wouldn't exists. As for him, they were brothers but Eric wanted nothing to do with him. He knew Eric could never bring himself to kill him but there was no love lost. That is what made this all the more delectable, the fact that Tara is the first human to stir anything more than carnal hunger. Franklin never felt that way and he's tried. He always wanted to find a mate, someone to be alone with him but all the women he met had been disappointments. Eric wasn't even looking for it and it seems he found it, life was not fair. It was like being a new vamp all over again, Eric was the good one, he was the one that got everything he wanted. It was about damn time things change.

–

He cringed as he walked through Fangtasia. Eric had become trite and common, this place had no class. It was basically an S&M bar & food bank. Where was the fun? There was no hunt here, no challenge. Eric has become too comfortable and complacent, since they came out of the coffin. He saw Pam, it was a shame she didn't remember him.

"Where is he," she just pointed to his office.

"he's busy." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Too bad, I need to see him now," he ignored her protest. It wasn't as if she could stop him, she was only three hundred years old, no match for him at all. He would enjoy killing her though, since he failed the first time.

Franklin smiled as he got to the door, he could hear a woman moaning. Maybe little Eric didn't change after all but Franklin knew he had. However, he was angry at Tara and was obviously taking it out on someone else. Well he couldn't wait till Tara found out and she would, soon.

Opening the door slowly, so he wouldn't draw attention to himself, he let himself in. Really Eric was being a stupid vampire, he was so full of emotion that he didn't even notice him. He had let his guard down, not a smart move. Franklin stood there for a moment, taking in the scene. Eric had some woman bend over his desk and he was fucking her as if he were about to meet the sun. His back was to Franklin and he was so caught up in his actions, he had yet to realize he had a visitor. What fun he planned on having, when he accidentally lets it slip to Tara what his brother has been up to. How to tell her? It's not as if he could just blurt it out, no it needed to seem innocent. Franklin cleared his throat, he had enough of Eric's ass for a century.

Eric felt when the door opened, he felt Franklin walk in. He knew who it was, he could sense him, they shared a bond. He would let him watch, perhaps this will draw his attentions else where. Sure, Yvetta was Pam's plaything but if Franklin wanted her, he'd find Pam a replacement. Yvetta was very beautiful and had an amazing body, there wasn't much to her in the sense of intelligence, or even will. She was easily controlled, no need to glamor, she was simple and easy. She was perfect for him, now he just needed to get him interested. He slowed down when he heard clapping.

"Have you ever heard of knocking," he asked, for the second time that night, pulling his pants back up.

"Since when do vampires knock? My you've become almost human," Eric ignored him and ordered Yvetta out.

"So to what do I owe the displeasure of your interruption?" He asked, siting down.

"Does your little human know she's sharing you?" Franklin took the seat across from him.

"She knows that she provides sex and blood. I am not tied to her, she knows this. Ours is a mutual arrangement, that works for us both, for the moment."

"Ah... and here I was thinking you've gone soft. I'm glad to see you're still the heartless vampire, who used to feed off children with me." Eric tried not to wince at his words. There was a time when they preyed on anyone, without thought. As years passed Godric became more human and Franklin went his own way. Eric followed Godrics guide, before starting his own life, Franklin rebelled against it.

"So what do you want?" Franklin gave Eric an innocent pout.

"I'm hurt. You always think I have an ulterior motive to want to see you."

"That's because you always do." Eric wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Very well, I've decided to take your offer. Help me find a place to settle down. That way I can search for my mate." Finally Eric thought.

"I'm happy to hear that, I'll find you a place immediately." Franklin smiled at him. It was almost too easy, Eric lost his edge. He hoped Tara was ready for him because he wasn't waiting any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

_So this chapter is Tara-centric. Thanks for all the great reviews._

Tara was restocking the bar, she wasn't really in a working mood. Luckily, Sam had been making himself sparse, she wasn't ready to have another conversation with him. Eric never came back last night, she knew he wouldn't, he wasn't that type of man, vampire. Still a part of her still expected something, a text or phone call but all she got was disappointment. She knew better than to let herself become attached or expect anything remotely normal from him. He was dead for god-sakes, she was fucking a corpse, a thousand year old corpse. She should end things, now, before things got more complicated or she became more attached. He wasn't Bill, he wasn't gonna marry her and attempt to have a normal life, he wasn't like that. She shouldn't expect it but she couldn't help but hope. Damn it, this was her problem, she always attached the wrong type and ended up disappointed. Still, it wasn't totally in her head, he did move her out into his house, that had to mean something, at least she hoped it did. He'd probably come by tonight, after her shift.

"Tara," hearing her name, dragged her out of her thoughts. She smiled, she knew that voice, she missed it. Putting the bottle down, she turned to look at Sookie. She ran around the bar and gave her a big hug, she didn't know about Eric yet but she couldn't wait to fill her in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Bill were traveling for another month." Sookie pulled back so she could look at Tara.

"That was the plan but I missed home and you and Jason. It was just too long to be gone, so we'll pick up our travels later on."

"Well, I am happy to see you. I wish I didn't have to work, so we could catch up. There are a few things I need to tell you." Sookie sat on a stool and smiled at Tara. She tried not to be obvious about it but she had to know what she was thinking. So as Tara spoke about the local gossip, she zeroed into her mind. _ La La La La La La,_ was all she heard, Tara didn't want to let her in. That was okay, she did say she had things to tell her, so maybe she'd bring up Eric.

"Well, we need some girl time. How about tomorrow, we'll go out for lunch, that way we can catch up." She suggested getting up from the stool.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll call you tomorrow," she said, hugging Sookie again. Tara smiled and watched Sookie walk out, she was happy to have her back.

–

Franklin walked into Merlottes, this place was worse than Fangtasia. Where Fangtasia was raunchy, Merlottes was just trashy. The place was surprisingly packed, probably the only place in Bon-Temps that was semi-clean. He sat at a stool at the end of the bar and watched her. It was interesting, how different she was from what Eric normally liked. In all their years together, he only saw one type of human around him, artificially beautiful, with nothing more to offer. What was it about Tara? He found her exotic and sexy but not the normal perfection his brother liked. Although, that incredibly dark smooth looking skin was enticing and her body was inviting. She still hadn't noticed him, a paying customer, he didn't mind, he took the time to observe her. A woman with her stature should never wear pants, he thought. But there she was in fitted jeans and a strapless red top, he hair was loose and covered most of her neck, he could still see it though. It was one of the first things he saw, Erics mark, how fun it would be to leave his along side. She finally noticed him and gave him a quick smile and signaled to give her a moment with her hand. After pouring a fat customer his drink, she walked over to him.

"What can I get for you?" You, he thought, she smelled amazing, sweet and spicy. He wondered how long it would be, before he had a taste.

Smiling at her, "do you have any True Bloods?" He asked quietly, trying to act as if he were embarrassed.

"We do but it's only B negative, will that be okay?" He smiled at her, of course it was okay. He didn't really drink that disgusting fake blood, he fed before coming, he was just planning on pretending to drink it.

"That's fine, thank you," she walked away from him to get his drink. She opened it for him and poured some into a glass.

Setting it in front of him, "so are you new in town?" she asked.

"I am, how could you tell? Do you get a lot of vampires here?" She shook her head.

"No, we don't at all. That's why I asked, cause there's a vampire bar not that far from here. As far as I know, most of the vampires go there." Franklin nodded in understanding.

"Well I'm here visiting my brother," Tara looked perplexed at his admission.

"Brother? I didn't know vampires had siblings," He laughed at that.

"We're not siblings in the human way but we are brothers by blood. We share the same maker, therefore, we share the same blood."

"Well, then you're not that different from human siblings, since they share the same blood too, just in a different way." He took a sip of his drink, disgusting.

"You're very understanding, most people have a hard time accepting us. Especially people in smaller towns, they tend to see things in a very black and white way." Tara poured herself a drink, she had no idea why she was talking to him. The last thing she needed were more vamps in her life but she was interested to learn more about them and he seemed open to sharing.

"Well, I wasn't at first. What can I say, it was weird, you guys only existed in books and films. My friend started dating a vampire, who she's now married to and well that made me more accepting. I'm not saying it was quick and easy but after some time I came around to the idea."

Franklin extended his hand out, "I'm Franklin, what's your name?"

She shook his cold hand, "Tara, nice to meet you."

"So who did your friend marry, if you don't mind me asking. I might know him."

She thought about it for a moment, she didn't know him but it wasn't as if the whole town wasn't aware of Sookies marriage.

"She married Bill Compton, they just got in from their honeymoon." Franklin put on his best "surprised" face.

"Really? Bill's married, wow, good for him. I kind of know him. He and my brother are normally at odds but he's decent." Tara was curious, who the hell was his brother.

"If you don't mind me asking, whose your brother?" Franklin took another sip of his drink and thought of how to answer. He didn't want her to become suspicious of him but he was dying to drop the bomb. How would he slip in Eric's activities from last night?

"Well you know that bar you told me about. I don't know if you're familiar with the owner, Eric but he's my brother. Even if he doesn't think of himself as such." Tara took a startled breath, Eric had a brother. Whenever she asked him about his past, he never mentioned anything. All he said was that Godric was his maker and Pam his child, beyond that nothing was important.

"Eric Northman, is your brother?" she asked stupidly.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Tara wasn't sure how to answer that, Eric always said to never talk about him.

"Yeah, I met him at Bill and Sookies wedding but I don't really know him." Franklin smiled, she was lying and she was good at it. If he didn't already know, to what extent she knew Eric, he'd believe her.

"Right. Well, no surprise there, he's not the easiest to befriend, he's not the easiest to be related to." Tara didn't know what to say, this just confirmed how little she knew Eric.

"Sorry to hear that, does he know you're in town?" Franklin knew Eric had never mentioned him, ah but this was too easy. She was buying his story, in fact, she was eating it up.

"Yes, I went to see him last night. Needless to say, he didn't appreciate my interruption, he was in the middle of feeding, intimately." Taras eyes widened, did he just say that. Maybe she misunderstood, vampires seemed to have their own meaning to everything.

"What does that mean?" she asked,trying not to sound too interested.

"I hate to be crass, especially with a woman as lovely as yourself. Basically it's when you feed during sex. I should have known better than to barge in but I hadn't seen him in years." He didn't miss the disappointment in her eyes but didn't comment on it. Tara excused herself and ran to the bathroom. No wonder he never came back, he replaced her, he probably didn't give it a second thought. God she was so stupid, what the hell did she expect, she knew better. She was so pissed off, she hoped he showed up tonight, she'd enjoy slamming the door in his face. She walked back out to the bar, most of the people were gone, it was almost closing time. Franklin was still there, he gave her a smile, he seemed nice enough. She wanted to know more, she needed to know more.

"Everything okay?" he asked. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, everything is fine. We're closing soon, though." Franklin took out his wallet to pay for his drink but she waved him off.

"It's on me." he thanked her and took his time leaving. When she told him she had to lock up and leave, he finally walked out. He took out his cell phone a pretended to send a text message. He heard her walk out of the bar and smiled when her heard her get in her car. His smile widened when it wouldn't start, he had all his bases covered. He decided to help her out.

"Tara, are you okay? I was half way down the woods but I heard you cursing." She gave him a pained smile.

"I'm fine, it's just my car won't start. I'll have to call a tow truck," she told him.

He pursed his lips, wondering how she'd react. "How about I give you a ride and you can call a tow truck from home. It's getting late and who knows how long they'd take getting here." She bit her bottom lip, wondering whether or no to accept. At this point she really had no choice, she couldn't call Eric and she didn't wanna bother Sookie.

"Um... okay, if it's not inconvenient, I'd appreciate it." She said getting out of her car.

"Not at all, it'd be my pleasure," he said turning away from her.

"So... where's your car?" He chuckled at that.

He opened his arms, "Hop on, I am the car," he laughed at her expression.

"I'm new in town, haven't had time to shop but I can fly. Trust me, we'll be at your house faster than you've ever gotten there." Tara knew he was right but she felt weird trusting him. Then again she trusted Eric and where did that get her. Fuck it, whats the worse that would happen, he knew Eric and Bill, so he wasn't a total stranger.

"Okay," she said getting closer. He wrapped and arm around her and together they flew off. In what felt like less than a few minutes she was home, he had briefly asked for her address and they were there in record time.

He walked her to her door, smiling, this was too easy. He was enjoying himself immensely, maybe he'd go into acting.

"Tara, you seem like a lovely person. Would you be interested in going out sometime?" he asked, all polite and charming. Franklin smiled, evilly, he has arrived.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Tara turned around when she heard Erics voice, the look on his face terrified her. For the first time since they met, she was afraid of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Her spin stiffened, she knew she'd have to face him eventually, she was just hoping for a little more time. His gaze scared her, if she wasn't so angry she would have fled into the house. She met his eyes and willed herself to stay calm, he wouldn't hurt her, at least not physically.

"I asked a question, I would like an answer. What the fuck is going on here?" He asked again pursing his lips. He should have kept an eye on Franklin at all times, he knew better. Damn it, this was all her fault! She complicated things in his life, when something went wrong, somehow she was tied to it. He could see Franklin from the corner of his eye, he had his head downcast, yet he saw the small smile playing on his lips. It only infuriated him more, he would not be mocked by either of them.

"Not that it's any of your business, but my car broke down and Franklin gave me a ride home." She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling defiant. She knew he was in the wrong, she didn't do anything, he was the one who decided to sleep with another woman.

Eric turned his gaze to Franklin as he spoke. "How did he give you a ride, if he doesn't have a car?" Franklin must of sensed him because he raised his head to meet his stare. It was clear he was enjoying the situation he created.

" He flew me here," Eric turned back to her. She knew the rules, they had been explained to her early on, yet she went against them, against him.

"I think I better go, let you two talk things out." Franklin said, interrupting Erics thoughts. "Tara, it was very nice to meet you, maybe next time you can tell me how you're truly acquainted to with my brother." Tara gave him a guilty look, she should have told him the truth. Now she just looked like a liar and a hussy, she forced a small smile for him before he took off.

"Now that the leech is gone, lets go inside and discuss your behavior." Tara snapped her head around, was he fucking serious.

"My behavior? Who the hell do you think you are, my daddy?" He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her back into the wall.

"If I were your daddy, you'd be getting a beating right now. What you are is my human and as you know, I don't share. You were explained how things worked, you knew better than to let another vampire near you." Tara tried to pushed him off her but there was no sense in the struggle. She couldn't get him to move an inch and he didn't seem to care about her discomfort.

"Well maybe if you weren't off fucking some whore in your office, we wouldn't be in this situation. Oh and for the record, I don't belong to you. You don't own me, I'm not your fucking slave. I am my own person and I will decide what I want to do with my fucking life. Now if you will so kindly let me go and get the fuck out." He squeezed her a little tighter, pressed her a little harder against the wall.

Making a clucking sound with his tongue, he gave her a sardonic grin. "You should have really thought things through before you started an affair with me. I don't care what you think you are mine, you do belong to me, and you're not my slave, unless you want to be." he said raising an eyebrow, "you are however mine and you will be until I decide I don't want you. Luckily for you, it seems that's not going to happen anytime soon... or ever. I've invested a lot into you, more than I ever have in a human and I don't plan on letting that go to waste. So Franklin told you about Yvetta, big deal, get over it. You're mine, I'm not yours, that's the way it is." She tried pushing at him again, still nothing. Damn it, she should have never stopped wearing silver.

"Let me go, I don't want to talk to you. I remember all the bull you fed me about 'the rules' and I was fine with it, until I found out that you get to live by a different set of them. I don't know what you thought you were getting when you started up with me, but I assure you I don't share either and I don't want to be with someone who wants to be shared. All that crap about it being the way vampires live, is just that, crap. Bill and Sookie live their lives for themselves." Eric squeezed her arms in annoyance, he wasn't Bill damn it.

"I told you many times, I am not Bill. You knew you weren't getting that pathetic excuse for a vampire, you knew you were getting me." She squirmed a bit in his hold.

"Yeah I knew and I was fine with it but I'm not anymore. It's time for you to go find someone else, someone who doesn't mind you walking all over them." Eric brought his face down, so it hovered right above hers.

"Not happening, we've shared blood. I've rarely shared blood with a human and you've consumed quite a bit of mine. I am in you, in ever sense. In the blood that runs through you, in the air you expel, the sweat you release, that all has a part of me. That's something you can't change, I can feel you from miles away, feel what you feel even the most inane emotions; I'll always know where you are. I'm a part of you Tara and I'm not going anywhere." Her throat dried up and her tongue felt thick. The reality of her actions were smacking her in the face, she couldn't hide. He would find her, no matter where she went, he'd find her. She felt the blood rush to her ears and her heart started beating faster, she made herself look up at him. He was staring at her with interest, his fangs were out and she knew where this was going. All she had to do was get inside but he was holding her so tightly and she pressed against the wall, there was no where to go. She closed her eyes and waited, she knew this bite would be different, it wouldn't be passionate, it'd be punishment. Just get it over with she thought.

"I could be convinced to forgive you," she heard him say quietly. She ignored his implication, she'd take the bite then retreat into her house.

"Do it, just bite me and get it over with," she spat, keeping her eyes shut.

Eric smirked at her, there she was eyes shut, pulse quickening, waiting for the worse. He was hungry, he didn't feed before coming, he expect to have her for dinner and he would, after he had her.

Tara felt his hand loosen on her arms a bit but he pressed her a little harder into the wall. Her skin started to prickle as he moved his hands to run them up her torso. She knew what was coming and she fucking hated herself for it. Why couldn't she stop wanting him? She kept herself still, hoping not to give herself away but she knew he could hear her heart beat. She didn't want this, she didn't... she didn't want to want it. She wouldn't give him the pleasure, she'd just stand there, she would stay stoic.

He kept his hand running along her torso, she wouldn't open her eyes but he knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in. He ran his hands under her top, bringing it up over her breast. He couldn't blame her condition on cold air, it was very warm out. He pushed her a little further back with his body and pulled on her nipples. He hoped it hurt a bit, she deserved it but he knew she liked it rough.

Tara was pressed so tightly against the wall she could feel each wood panel against her back. She should have worn a bra today, not that it would have made a difference with him. She opened her eyes a little but refused to look up. He was fondling her breast and even though it was somewhat painful, she wanted him to press just a little harder. She bit her lip and tried to remain focused, she didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing she was enjoying it. He lowered his head and their eyes met for a moment. She gasped when she felt his fangs puncturing through the skin on her breast. She could feel a warm thick drop of blood run down to her stomach and dissolve into her jeans.

Eric removed himself from her breast, only to do the same to the other. He knew how much she loved this, he heard her gasp. He undid her jeans while he fed on her, grasping the front her panties in his hand, he pulled them up. This time he heard her moan, she wouldn't last much longer. He pulled again, this time a little harder.

The friction of the panties on her clit each time he tugged was unbearable. She tried to fight everything he was making her feel but she couldn't. Every so often he'd tug a bit harder and even though it was a bit uncomfortable the sensation was incredible.

Eric had her, he knew it by the way her body relaxed against him. He gave a final tug to her panties, before they tore straight off her, while her jeans were still in place. He removed himself from her breast, he hooked his fingers into the belt hoops on her jeans and yanked up her pants, to quickly yank them down.

She wasn't fighting it anymore, there was no point. Denying him was only denying herself and she needed it. Just this once, it'll be the last time, she promised herself. She saw him take his keys out, he stabbed one into his neck, the blood started to spill from the gash rapidly. "Your turn to drink," he said pulling down his pants as she was wrapping her legs around him. She shouldn't, she knew she shouldn't but it made sex so much more powerful. Putting aside her worries for a moment, she leaned forward and drank as he pounded into her, ensuring she'd have splinters in her back. Once they both exploded and they were standing there, on the porch naked, did reality set in. She just had sex out in the open, where anyone could see, with the man she vowed to remove from her life. They were both covered in each others blood, her skin was a sticky mess from it mixing with her sweat. She calmly pulled on her jeans and threw her top on. She didn't say a word as she walked to her door and opened it, she could feel him right behind her.

"Should we have another go, in your bed this time," he asked mockingly.

She stepped through the threshold of her new home and faced him, he still hadn't put anything on.

"No. You should leave, this was a mistake. I stand by what I said, I won't live with your double standard. I deserve more than that, good night Eric, go get round two from Yvetta." And with that she shut the door on a very angry Eric.

"You made a mistake, Tara. I suggest you come to your senses soon, I won't be kind for much longer." He knew she could hear him through the door. The grabbed his clothing and left.

A/N: So I've received a few angry messages about how Eric is abusing Tara and I've responded to those. I just wanted to say, that the sex scene here was not meant to be romantic or sweet. Keep that in mind before writing to me to complain. I normally don't rant on here but after a few of these messages, I felt this note was necessary. Eric isn't abusing her, he is just disconnected from human emotion and is unwilling to try to really understand it, yet. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

On a semi-good note, I'll most likely be updating this weekend again. Since I am stuck at my mothers, cause I can't get up to my third floor walk up with my fractured ankle. I have nothing better to do than write and hope my understudy doesn't topple on her jete landings.


	10. Chapter 10

After a restless night, the last thing Tara wanted to do was meet Sookie for lunch. To say she was physically and emotionally exhausted, was an understatement. Normally the day after consuming so much of Eric's blood, she'd be wired but today, she felt wrong. She felt sluggish and heavy, she was pretty sure it wasn't depression, she knew what that felt like. Dragging her feet, she walked into the diner and sat at her usual booth. She wasn't sure what she would tell Sookie, she was caught between telling her the truth or lessening the blow and only giving her tidbits. The latter would be tough, she'd have to keep her mind totally clear and today she wasn't sure if she could.

Sookie parked her car in front of the diner, she could see Tara through the window. Something about the way her friend had her head bent, make her stomach churn. Something must have happened, yesterday Tara was happy. She wondered how she'd bring up Eric, if Tara didn't. She didn't want her to feel ganged up on and she didn't want her getting angry at Sam. The only thing she could hope for, is for her thoughts to be running wild. Plastering a smile on her face, she got out of her car to join Tara.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Tara's head snapped up at Sookies voice. Her angsty feelings started to evaporate and she smiled at Sookie. This is what she needed, someone who truly loved her. She stood up gave Sookie and quick hug and sat back down.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Tara spit out, before Sookie could get to questioning her. She needed a few moments of normal conversation before bringing up her messy love life.

"It was amazing. Granted I didn't sleep much, Bill and I did everything at night and I still got up to see the sights during the day. I had a wonderful time though, we both did."

There was time to bring up Eric, right now she needed to reconnect with her friend.

"That's great, I wish I had time to travel. It would be nice to get out of town, even for just a week," Tara said wistfully. Running away from things wasn't an option but some disconnect would be nice.

"Well, I'm sure we can work something out with Sam and take a vacation. Where would you like to go?" Tara thought about it for a moment.

"I'm not sure, California, New York, Colorado; anywhere really." Sookie gave her a strange look.

"Colorado, is a big difference from New York or California." She nodded her head at Sookie. The craziness of a city would help her disconnect but the peacefulness of the mountains and nature, away from home would calm her.

"I know but they each have different appeals." The waitress took that moment to approach them and take their orders.

"That's true, I've never been to any of those places. It would be nice, getting away, just us girls." Tara agreed, it would be nice but would Eric follow her?

"I guess we could talk to Sam, I have some extra money now since my rent is cheaper." She said, not even realizing what she just gave away.

"Why is your rent cheaper?" Sookie wondered. Tara wanted to kick herself, this was not how she wanted to tell Sookie about Eric. What choice did she have now?

"I ah... I moved," she muttered.

"You moved somewhere cheaper? Tara, where the hell are you staying, it can't be safe. That sleazy apartment complex was bad enough." She said genuinely worried.

"It's safe. It's a house, not to far from Bills... it's actually behind the woods of his house."

Sookie tried to picture where that was, Bill lived across the cemetery. Which had a set of woods on both sides, separating Bill and Grans house. The only other home in the vicinity that she knew of, Bill told her was bought by a vampire.

"Tara, whose your landlord?" Tara tried to keep her thoughts under wraps, she knew Sookie would make the connection.

"Eric Northman, he offered me the house very cheaply." Sookie knew this was her moment, this would be the only time Tara would willingly let her in.

"Tara, what else is this cheap rent costing you? Cause if I know one thing about Eric Northman, it's that he doesn't do anything unless it benefits him." Tara cringed at how right her assessment was.

"Sook, remember I said there were things I needed to tell you? Well, this was just one of them. Eric and I have been seeing each other, no, wait, I take that back. We've been having sex, since the night of your wedding."

"What? Tara, I won't lie, I know you've been seeing Eric. Don't get angry at him but Sam told me, he was worried about you. I had no idea you were seeing him for that long." Tara knew Sam meant well but she was still pissed.

"What fucking business did he have telling you? I'm a grown woman, I do as I want." Sookie wasn't about to let Tara's misplaced anger distract her.

"Tara-Mae, Sam is just looking out for you, it's what friends do. You would do the same it if were me or him. Now don't change the subject, tell me everything. Eric is very dangerous and I want to be sure you're not stuck in an unpleasant situation with him." Tara let out a breath, she was right. She needed to talk to someone and no one would understand quite like Sookie.

"I ended things with him last night but he refuses to let things go." She spent a half hour telling her everything, she didn't bother leaving anything out. Last night Eric told her he wouldn't be kind much longer, she wasn't sure what that mean but it scared her. Funny enough she wasn't worried about him doing her any physical harm, but she didn't want to let him emotionally crush her.

"I don't know what to say, I need to talk to Bill about this. As far as I know Eric has never kept a human, according to Bill he uses them a few times and moves on. From what you tell me, he seems hesitant to let you go. I don't know what that means but I think you should stay with me for a while." Tara instantly refused, she wouldn't bother Sookie and Bill they were just married.

"No, Sook, I can stay alone. It's okay, he can't get into the house, I never invited him in." Sookie was confused, wasn't Tara staying in Eric's house?

"But he owns the home, he can get in whenever he wants." she said.

"No I signed a lease, he said since the house is technically mine, I'd have to invite him in." Something about that didn't sound right but she'd double check with Bill.

"So tell me more about this Franklin character, it's kinda odd how he showed up outta no where." Sookie said. After last night Tara agreed with her, at first it seemed innocent but when she saw his reaction to Eric, she wasn't so sure.

–

_Eric hated when Franklin went off hunting alone. He had no care for anything Godric taught them. Why had Godric picked him, he wasn't a companion, he was a liability. They always had to run from town to town, Franklin always went on a killing spree just when they were getting settled. He looked everywhere, he knew there was a woman Franklin wanted but she had refused all his advances. As much as he denied it, he knew he glamored her to feed. Once again, his killing spree had led to the town folk, to believe there were witches in their mist. Once they started hunting for the witches, they'd get too close to them. They had to leave and they had to do it tonight. It was time they went their separate ways, he couldn't keep cleaning up after Franklins messes. Walking through the woods, he felt him, he was close. He saw a small house, there was a dead man laying in front of the door. Great more dead bodies, he couldn't even bother himself to dispose of them properly. He walked along the side of the house to look through the window. Not much bothered Eric, he'd done it all. He had fed off children, mothers, grandmothers, priest, even royalty but he always left them alive. What those people couldn't remember, wouldn't hurt anyone. However, unlike Franklin, he never terrorized anyone, never needed to. What he saw through that window sickened him. Franklin was draining an infant, while his mother watched, gagged crying. Franklin just fed as he stared at her, with a smile in his eyes. This must be her, the woman he's been obsessing over. He couldn't help himself, he just watched. Godric had chosen wrong, Franklin was damaged, he was psychotic. He watch Franklin, throw the dead baby against the wall, like a piece of rubbish._

_Eric knew what that was like, watching your family die and not being able to help them. He watched his parents and younger brother get massacred, he tried to help, tried to protect them but he failed. Franklin was so consumed in his insanity, he didn't realize he was being watched. Franklin walked towards the woman and placed his bloody hands on her shoulders._

"_I was going to turn you, my dear but you broke my heart. I declare my love for you and you insist on keeping your worthless family. Now they are all gone and I don't want you anymore. Don't worry, I won't kill you yet, you taste too good. I can feed off you for at least a few days before you die." The woman just continued to cry, she was giving up. He could see it in her face, she had nothing to live for but he could help her. He could give her another chance, he could make her forget and give her a new life. He walked into the house, Franklin turned when her heard him._

"_Can I help you?" Franklin asked._

"_Leave. Now." Franklin looked humored._

"_Really and I'll listen to you because?" Eric walked towards him._

"_Leave or I will find Godric and he will put an end to you. You do remember what he said." Franklin's high was diminishing, he remembered Godrics promise. If he didn't behave, he'd be put away. Wrapped in silver in a silver coffin for a hundred years or until he learned his lesson. He wasn't done living, he wouldn't be imprisoned. It was time to go away on his own, to find someone who shared his passions. Turning to the woman, "I'm sorry Love. It's seems our time has been cut short. You will always be in my heart." he said, kissing her forehead. He gave Eric a scathing look, "Till we meet again, brother." He flew out before Eric could say anything. Eric turned to the woman and took of her gag. She continued to sob, he wasn't sure what to do, would he make things better or worse. He wondered if letting her die would be the more merciful option. He bent down, so that he was eye-level to her._

"_I can help you, I can make you forget but it has to be your choice. I was given the same choice centuries ago and I've never regretted it but you must decide." She met his eyes, his words did nothing to sooth her, she was still terrified._

"_Who are you? Are you the same thing he is?" she asked, he voice quivering in a slight whisper._

"_I am but we're not all evil. We were all human before we became vampires, we're not all the same." Godric said it was time for Eric to have a child, maybe he was right._

"_How can I forget this? How can you make me forget? He killed the only reason to live for, how can I go on?" Eric didn't have an answer for her._

"_Do you want to forget?" She nodded her head._

"_What is you're name?" he asked._

"_Pam," she replied quietly._

"_I am Eric, if you want to forget, just look into my eyes." Hesitantly, she looked up into his eyes._

Eric laid in his coffin at the club, beside his was Pams. He'd never forget how she came to be his child and she'd never remember. Franklin wanted Tara, that much was obvious but he wouldn't have her. Eric would forcible turn her before Franklin ever had the chance to get close to her.

A/N: Thank you for the great reviews, so glad you're enjoying this fic. So from here forward you'll be getting a few flashbacks. Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

I had to re-upload the last 7 chapters for some reason. Thanks to Elizabeth for pointing it out, I have no idea what happened. I'm sorry this isn't an update but I'm working on the new chapter and am trying to get it up soon. I know many of you are getting a new chapter alert, sorry about that.

* * *

_So sorry about the wait, this chapter kicked my ass. _

_

* * *

_

She was face down pressing into the pillow, she didn't know what possessed her to let him in and as much as tried, she couldn't find it within herself to regret it. Especially since at the moment, he was making her feel so good. He kept her in place with on hand on her lower back, he had her legs spread and was working his tongue in and out of her. Every time she tried to get a little closer, needing just a little bit more pressure, he'd press her down harder so she couldn't move. She felt him pull away and she moaned in protest, she heard him let a out a sardonic chuckle. He had her and he knew it. Trying to turn around so she could take matters into her own hands, she was pressed back down into the bed.

"Stay," was all he said. She bristled at his order, what did he think she was, a dog?

Before she could open her mouth to say something, he grabbed her by the legs and dragged her down towards the end of the bed, so that her upper body was still face down but her legs hung off the bed and her toes touched the floor. She felt him standing behind her, between her legs and she shivered. She wasn't sure what his game was tonight but she didn't want to question it.

His cold fingers lightly traced her body, in an almost gentle caress – leaving her confused – he moved them from the back of her knees up to her shoulders. She felt goosebumps forming, though she didn't know whether they were from arousal or fear. The caress was so soft and gentle, almost loving, if that thought wasn't preposterous; she was vulnerable, exposed, laying there naked, pinned down but never uttering protest. He broke her trance when he brought his hands beneath her to squeeze her breast and pinch her nipples, only to remove them abruptly. It was as if he caught himself getting lost in the moment and needed to take control again. Bringing his hands to her ass, moving them down, running his fingers then his palm down her slit and back up. She tried to keep herself in check, he seemed almost unstable. Every time she made a sound, he would either stop what he was doing or he'd be rougher.

Pressing two of his fingers to her clit, moving in a slow circular motion, hard enough so she felt heat rush throughout her body but soft enough to get her nowhere. She reached for the pillow and pushed her face down hard into it, not wanting to yell out.

"I want to do something to you, will you let me?" she heard him say but she couldn't do anything but nod in agreement. She regretted it the moment she felt his other hand spread her ass. Her body stiffened, he wouldn't, she'd never done that before, she didn't want to.

She felt him remove his hand from her ass, she sighed in relief. Until she felt him spreading her wetness upward to her asshole and she was panicked again. She closed her eyes, praying he wasn't going to do anything, hoping he was just trying to freak her out. He spread her ass again, this time she felt his wet, hot tongue. She didn't have time to be disgusted, the feeling was so intense, no one had ever done that to her before. If anyone would have mentioned it, she would have dropped them, the act repulsed her but it felt so good.

He stopped licking her and inserted two his fingers into her, with his thump playing with her. She was close, so close then she felt his other hand between her ass. He was pushing his thumb inside of her, she tensed when she felt his thumb invade her ass.

"Relax or it will hurt, trust me," his voice was calm and against her better judgment she did. She forced herself to relax as he pushed his thumb in further. He started moving his fingers in and out of her faster and applied more pressure on her clit, while his other hand worked her ass. She was over come with so much pleasure, she didn't know what action elicited the most pleasure but she felt it all. He suddenly pulled his fingers away from her pussy and she felt him rub the head of his cock against her clit, he slid it up and down a few times, before slamming into her. She was surprised when he entered her so quickly, she had been anticipating it earlier but he just kept teasing her. She gripped onto the sheets, he was thrusting into her so hard she was afraid she'd go flying off the bed. He pulled his thumb out of her ass and gripped her hips to bring her closer to him. At this point she could no longer control herself, she was moaning loudly, she was so close. Right before she was about to orgasm he pulled out of her and flipped her over.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, giving her a dark look.

"Stop teasing me," she was close to begging.

"I'll finish you off but you have to let me feed off you." There was no fight in her.

"Okay," before she could utter another word, he was slamming into her again. She felt his teeth scraped her neck before he plunged his fangs into her skin. She whimpered at first, the initial contact hurt. But as he drank from her while he fucked her, everything became more intense and before she knew it they were both exploding. He raised his head to look into her eyes, he looked smug and satisfied, with her blood running down his chin and dripping onto her breast.

"You're mine, now," and with that statement she knew, she should have never let him in.

"Tara, are you okay?" She snapped out of her day dream when she heard Sam's voice.

She gave Sam a weak smile, "sorry... um, I'm a little out of it." Sam gave her an understanding look, he knew what was happening in her life. Sookie had filled him in this morning, she was just as worried about Tara as he was.

"It's okay, do you need to take a break?" She gave him a grateful smile and nodded. Sam watched her walk off, she needed time and he'd give it to her. When she was ready, he knew one thing to be true, he was the better man for her and she'd see that.

Taking a seat in Sam's office, Tara was exhausted, mentally. She was used to dreaming about Eric at night but this was the first time she had a day dream. Well, was it still a daydream if it was something that actually happened? She'll never forget that night, it was the second time she was with Eric. After she had sworn to herself that the first time would also be the last, but he had some kind of power over her. The first time she blamed it on novelty, you know, get it out of her system then the next night he showed up at her door, looking sexy and well... she was lonely. That night, the second time she accepted him, truly accepted him and allowed him to do as he pleased with her, that was the catalyst to their relationship. She was so confused, she didn't want to be with someone like him – as much as she hated to admit it – she wished he was more like Bill. He wouldn't treat Sookie this way, hooking up with random women just cause he's hungry. She knew Sookie and Bill had gone through some fucked up shit but at least he loved her. To Eric, she was just a meal and an easy lay. She needed to get him out of her system because right now, he was necessary to her. That scared her, more than anything else

Eric felt it all, it was almost a telepathic connection he had with Tara. In all his years, he had never been so connected to a human. With her, he could see her dreams and feel her emotions. On one hand it was comforting, knowing how she was feeling, on the other, it was a liability. He felt things; things he didn't want to feel. It was disconcerting, having these emotions and feelings, thinking like a human. This was not his path, he was not Bill Compton; he had to find a way to detach himself and still keep Tara. Because the one thing he knew, without a doubt, was that she belonged to him and she would remain so. He looked at his watch, it was only three pm, he needed to get some sleep or he'd have the bleeds. Tara just needed to calm down, once she did, he would to and once he was awake he'd find a way of lessening their connection.

* * *

_I think I wrote this like ten times and each time it was pretty much the same. I'm not too sure about the outcome but I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to all for all the wonderful reviews, I love that people are enjoying this pairing and we have a few other fics featuring these two. And I promise, next chapter there will be plenty of Franklin._


	12. Chapter 12

_I am so sorry about the long wait between updates. I've never gone this long without updating this story and I feel awful. Life has just ganged up and me and I've had no time (accompanied by the worst writers block) to write. I promise the next chapter won't take so long. Thank you all for sticking with me. :)_

* * *

Three nights had passed and still no Eric. She didn't know why she tortured herself over it, she was the one that told him to leave her alone. Still she couldn't help feeling disappointed, was it too much to expect a little reluctance on his end? "Glutton for punishment," she murmured to herself. Tonight was the first time she was alone, she'd been filling up her time with Sookie, Sam or Lafayette. Tonight it was just her and her thoughts which could lead to be dangerous. Sookie said it would take a while to get Eric our of her head, thanks to all the blood but eventually she would. Tara knew it wouldn't be so easy because even without the blood she knew a part of her would want him, no matter what. Even though things with her and Eric were rocky at best, he was still the best match for her, go figure a fucking vampire. Could she get any more fucked up? She looked around her house and sighed, she may as well clean up and try to keep herself occupied. Sitting around thinking about Eric and the things they did together wasn't helping her at all.

* * *

It had been long enough, he knew Eric was avoiding her for a reason. If he thought he would steer his interest to that skinny dancer with the fake breast, who resembled a crack whore, he had something else coming. After so many years together he shouldn't be underestimating his intelligence. His distance from Tara had done nothing to deter him, it just made him more set on his decision. He really did need a child and what better why to get one than for that child to also be your mate. Tara would be an excellent mate. He knew she'd fight him at every turn and wouldn't want to do his bidding but at the end of the day she'd have no control over herself because he would be the one controlling her. He stood there watching her through the windows, she looked flustered and he was sure it wasn't from the mess she was cleaning up. Tonight would be a good night, if his heart was still working it would be beating rapidly in excitement.

* * *

Tara paused her cleaning when she heard a light knocking on her door. The knocking was odd, considering she had a doorbell. She peeked through the window before reaching the door and was stunned to see Franklin. What could he possible want? She remembered the warning about him and considered ignoring him but he probably knew she was there. It was better to just bite the bullet and see what he wanted, she wouldn't be able to sleep thinking he was still there. She opened the door wide, knowing he couldn't come in without her say so.

"Franklin, what are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow at her brisk tone, she obviously wasn't happy to see him. He planned to change that though and he was sure he could.

"Hello Tara, I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to see how you were, since the last time I saw you, you seemed distressed." Something about him and the way he was smiling at her was off but she didn't want to anger him.

"I'm sorry... I'm just a little stressed. But I am fine, thanks. How have you been?" He hadn't expected her to be so cautious, he was planning on getting an invitation into her home but he saw that wouldn't happen. He could always glamor his way in and kill her quickly but where was the fun in that. He rather build her trust then kill her. What can he say, he was an old fashion kind of man.

"It's okay, I just thought I'd check up on you. I know my brother and he can be quite cruel and very out of tune to peoples feelings. I just wanted to be sure that he didn't injure you in any way, emotionally or physically." He seemed so sincere but she knew she wasn't the best judge of character, it was better to just stay distant.

"Nope, he didn't injure me at all." He gave her a warm smile that did nothing but make her a little nervous.

"I'm happy to hear that. Perhaps another night we could have a drink and you could tell me how you and Eric know each other. We can even exchange war stories." Tara looked at her feet at his request, that was the last thing she wanted.

"Um... I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Tara, I know that as a vampire I am intimidating but I don't really have any friends here and as I'm sure you noticed, Eric and I don't have the best relationship. If it were up to me Eric and I would be much closer, like brothers should be but he doesn't believe in being close to anyone." She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Maybe we can chat sometime at Merlottes, when I'm working." He knew she'd soften a little.

"That works. It would be nice to just talk to someone, you know?" she nodded, "Well I'll leave you and I hope to see you soon Tara."

"Bye," she said closing the door. What was she thinking agreeing to talk to him. When the fuck did she become such a sucker? All these damn vampires were fucking with her mind, at least at work she'd be safe.

* * *

It didn't work. He left her alone, cut contact with her and he still went after her. It seemed Franklin had actually learned how to use his brain. He obviously wasn't the same compulsive vampire he once was. If he wasn't currently poaching on Erics property he'd be almost impressed but he was and Eric was not amused. Franklin wouldn't have Tara, even if he had to turn her himself to prevent it from happening. Killing him would be so much easier but Franklin was too old. If he went missing people would notice and it was known that the two barely tolerated each other. It would all lead back to him and he would be punished. The best thing would be for a human to kill him or for him to meet the sun, the question was how. He wished he could find another way but there was only one option, death. He just needed to decide who would be the one dying and he needed to decide soon.

* * *

Not much bothered Pam, at her age it took a lot to get to her. But for some reason Franklin made her skin crawl. She wasn't sure if it was one thing or a variety of things about him but he freaked her out. Sometimes it was the way he looked at her, a mix between longing and wanting to have her for dinner. Maybe it was the way he'd smile at her as if he knew her secrets, secrets she didn't even have. It was common knowledge that she didn't remember anything before being transformed. Or the way he would say her name, in a sorta sing song voice. She couldn't pin-point it but he creeped her out and when he was around she made sure to keep her distance.

* * *

Eric knew he was waiting for him before he even stepped foot into Fangtasia. He wasn't sure what his angle was anymore but he was planning on keeping his guard up. He'd also be hiring someone to watch over Tara, she wouldn't know though. He couldn't risk Franklin being so close to her without supervision and he knew the perfect person for the job. He stormed through his office door ignoring Franklin who was laying on his couch.

"What can I do for you tonight?" he asked, without looking at him.

"Would it kill you to be civil to me sometime? I am your brother you know, the last connection you have to Godric, our father." Eric sat at his desk and look Franklin in the eyes.

"Our father? You sound so human, I think you're losing your touch. Godric was our maker and I don't see why you would want any connection to him, seeing as you couldn't be bothered to join us for his death." Franklin rolled his eyes, of course he'd bring that up again.

"You love beating that dead horse, don't you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for his death but I chose to remember the real Godric. You know the one, he killed us, turned us into vampires. Do you remember him?" Eric swore not to get into this with him again but he couldn't let him slander Godric that way.

"He didn't kill us, he gave us life. I was dying when he turned me and you were sick, he healed you. We would have both been dead if not for him." Franklin got up and took the seat across from Eric.

"Yes, you're right. We were both dying, you were wounded, I was sick but he had to kill us before he gave us life. So technically he killed us, with our consent of course. Don't worry you're pretty little face, I don't regret it. In fact it was the best decision of my life, as a man I was weak but as a vampire I am unstoppable." Eric clenched his fist at his words.

"No one is unstoppable. All it takes is a second and it's all over."

"You truly have a giant stick up your ass. I don't know what happened to you Eric, we used to have fun you and I. Now you're so deep into the politics of it all, that frankly, you've lost your way. It's okay though, I'm here to help you get it back."

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Franklin shrugged innocently.

"Not sure yet, I'm sure I'll find a way to challenge you somehow."

Eric knew what Franklin was thinking, there was this electricity between them. It wouldn't be long now, he knew Franklin would strike and he would do so soon.

"I think you should leave now." he said, swinging around in his chair giving Franklin his back.

"Very well, if that's what you want. I'll be seeing you soon." With that Franklin walked out of Eric's office smiling. He would win this. He would. As he walked out he waved bye to Pam and gave her a quick wink.

* * *

Once he knew Franklin was out of the club, Eric picked up his phone.

"I'm calling to collect payment, be here no later than tomorrow night. You will start working immediately, so do not make plans to return home for a while." He hung up his phone and stared at his wall. It was time to pay Tara a visit again, obviously his absence has only made Franklin more intrigued. He needed to once again stake his claim, she had to know who she belonged to and that she didn't have a choice. The night was still young and he was sure he could weasel an invitation out of her. If not, she'd soon find out that the no vampire can enter the house without an invitation except for him. He was done pretending to make her feel safe, maybe she needed to be a little bit more scared. Whatever the case, she was his and he would no longer be ignored or denied by her. As he left the club, he looked forward to seeing her. He missed the challenge, the fight, Yvetta was as dull and as dumb as she looked. Tara had something else, she was strong, intelligent and she gave as good as she got. He couldn't wait to have another night with her, it had been entirely too long.


	13. Chapter 13

The incessant sound of the doorbell pulled Tara from her dreams, fighting to open her eyes she felt as though she'd just fallen asleep. Glancing over to the clock on her night stand she groaned. Who the hell visits at six o'clock in the morning? She thought about just ignoring whoever was at the door and going back to sleep, but the sound of the bell prevented her from doing so. She rolled herself out of bed and grabbed her robe that was laying on a chair. "Damn it, I'm coming," she grumbled as she made her way down the stairs. As soon as she got rid of whoever the hell was bothering her, she was gonna remove that damn doorbell. She Peeked out the window to see who was there, she still wasn't sure whether or not she'd open the door, she had to be careful who she let in considering Eric was sleeping upstairs in her attic. However, what met her eyes woke her right up and made her wish she would have at least washed her face. Using her saliva to get the sleep out of her eyes and straightening her tank-top and shorts. She walked to her door and inched it open leaving the chain, so it wouldn't open all the way. When she got a good look at him she realized how stupid that was, this guy was fucking huge... and hot.

"Hello," the man said, beating her to the punch, "I'm looking for Tara." She was surprised to hear he was looking for her, considering she'd never fucking laid eyes on him before. Pretty or not she wasn't in the business of trusting strangers anymore.

"Yeah, well, so am I. Why you looking for her?" Her question seemed to amuse him and she couldn't help but think how attractive he was. They sure as hell didn't make men like this in Bon Temps, here you got men like Jason, pretty boy with a killer body but weak as shit.

"I'm her new bodyguard, I was hired by her boyfriend, Eric." Tara could hide her shock at the word bodyguard or her annoyance when he called Eric her boyfriend.

"He is not my boyfriend," she spat out, unintentionally.

"I figured it was you. I'm Alcide, I was hired by Eric to keep an eye on you when he can't. Can I come in so we can talk about it?" Tara closed the door to remove the chain and let him in. She tighten the belt on her robe and ushered him over to the couch, where he plopped himself down and smiled at her. Taking the seat across from him, she wasn't sure where to begin.

"Look, Alcide, I don't need a babysitter. I don't know why Eric would hire you and I'm sorry he wasted your time but your services aren't needed, at least not here." He tried to hide his smile at her tone, she was pissed. He couldn't blame her, he's been on the receiving end of Eric's manipulation and it was fucking frustrating. But right now, she was fucking frustrating.

"Good. I'm not a damn babysitter and I don't plan to be one either. I was hired to do a job and I'm gonna do it, whether or not your happy about it isn't my problem." She couldn't believe her ears, who the hell was he to talk to her that way.

"I think you need to leave, you wanna follow me around that's your problem but I'm not gonna be cooperative." Alcide mentally slapped himself, it wasn't like him to be so insensitive but he really hated dealing with Eric.

"Listen, I know this sucks for you and I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't take out my issues with Eric on you but I have to do this. This is the last favor I owe him, after this, I'm done with him." Tara felt herself soften a little, she couldn't imagine being indebted to Eric. Maybe having him around for a little while wouldn't be so bad.

"So... your basically saying that I'm stuck with you." She said noting her voice had suddenly turned flirtatious. She hoped that the attic was sound proof and Eric wasn't hearing everything.

He let out a small chuckle, "Yep."

"So how does this work?" She asked, giving in, there was really no point in fighting it.

"Well, we're basically gonna be like real good friends who go everywhere together." He said giving her a boyish smile.

Tara stood up and held out her hand, "it's nice to meet you." He got up to shake her hand and she realized just how tall he was, tall and hot. Literally hot.

"Are you feeling okay, your skin feels really hot." She said concerned, last thing she needed was a new sick bodyguard that she had to take care of.

"I'm fine. It's a were thing, we run hot," he said with a shrug.

"A were thing?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm a werewolf. Don't tell me I'm your first?" She narrowed her eyes at the way he asked if he was her first. As cute as he was, she was in no place to play flirtatious games. She had enough drama with one supernatural man, who happened to be sleeping in her house.

"I should have know he'd stick to his own kind. I don't know why I thought Eric would send a human. To answer your question, yes, you are the first werewolf I've met." He scowled when she referred to him as Eric's kind. "Hold up, I am human. I may be supernatural but I'm human, just like you, I get old and die. Sure, I heal faster than a normal human and I can transform into a wolf but I'm still a human. Oh and unlike vampires, I can reproduce. Vampires are not my kind, we hate each other" She tried not to smile as he listed his reasons for being human, to then just list the the reasons that he really wasn't. Her desire to smile quickly disappeared when he mentioned reproducing.

Tara had never thought about having children up until that moment, she never had a reason to think about it. Alcides words struck a nerve, she knew Eric meant more to her than she was willing to admit to herself and a part of her wanted what Sookie and Bill had. But even if she and Eric were to have a real relationship, he'd never be able to give her kids.

"Um... right, well listen, make yourself comfortable. I am going to shower and get dressed, help yourself to whatever you like." Alcide watched her walk away, he wasn't sure what he did. Once second they were taking and the next she was dazed out and left. What was someone like her doing with a vamp anyhow. Tara was not a weak willed woman, from their short exchange he could tell she was tough and intelligent. So why the fuck was she messing with Eric. Out of all the vampires, she picked one of the most dangerous ones. Maybe he'd find out as he got to know her, he had to admit she was the first woman since Debbie left him that intrigued him. Plus the fact that she's easy on the eyes, don't hurt either.

What was wrong with her, she couldn't believe she had a minor freak out in front of someone she doesn't even know. Why did he have to mention it, like her mind wasn't wrapped around Eric enough. Walking to her room, she looked up at the small hidden door to the attic, she should have sent him away but she couldn't. When she saw him standing there last night, she felt relieved and happy. She never was good at denying herself.

_Tara stood at her door dumbfounded, he really thought it was that easy. When she saw him through the blinds she hated herself for getting a little excited. Still, she remained stoic and denied his entry. She stood there and listened to his argument, she didn't want anything more than to let him in but that would just complicate things. She didn't want Eric to think he can come and go as he pleased, she wasn't willing to just sweep everything under the carpet. They needed boundaries how else would this relationship... agreement... understanding, whatever the fuck they had, ever work. Did she even want it to work? Why else would she still be standing here listening to Eric talk to her as if she's a child. Of course this was her fault, she's the one who got emotionally attached. She couldn't believe she just admitted that to herself, she was thankful Eric couldn't read minds. _

"_So are you going to invite me in?" She thought about it for a moment. According to him Franklin was unhinged and wanted to have his revenge on Eric by taking what's his. She tried to ignore the fact that he still spoke about her as if he bought her at a public auction. Still, that Franklin guy did freak her out a bit, especially after he showed up to her house._

"_I have conditions," his face changed, she knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear.._

"_What would those be?" She bite her lip knowing he was going to get mad._

"_Nothing sexual, I don't trust you yet and I hope you ate cause you're not feeding off me." she stopped herself before she could say tonight, not feeding off me tonight. She knew if he tried hard enough, by tomorrow she'd give in. _

_He agreed to her terms, even thought he wasn't happy about it. As long as she let him in, he knew he could get through to her and keep Franklin away. He was tempted to tell her about the were that would be watching her but he couldn't risk her getting mad and throwing him out. Tomorrow she'd meet Alcide and he'd keep an eye on her while the sun was out. He knew Franklin couldn't get her at night with him around. But he was sure Franklin still had associations with the were-panthers, he wasn't going to risk him grabbing Tara during the day._

"_Come on in," she said holding the door for him._

Tara snapped out of her reverie, she wasn't sure how long she stood there looking at the small door but she hurried to her room. After all she had a strange man wandering her home, she couldn't leave him alone for too long.

–

_- Thanks to everyone that reviewed and thanks for sticking with me. I'm hoping to finish this story before True Blood starts again, so I can work on a couple Taric one shots and start the sequel to this story. _

_-Oh and good call DC, it was in fact Alcide at her door._

_Small Rant: There are only six Taric fics, this makes me sad. We definitely need more, I know some of you guys are also fic writers, we need more Tara/Eric._


	14. Chapter 14

In the days following, Tara felt herself getting comfortable. She had originally thought having Alcide around would be tedious, however, she found herself enjoying his company. While she was grateful to have had made a new friend out of this whole situation, she couldn't help but think it was stupid. Nothing had happened. Sure, Franklin came by the bar one night but he had a drink and left, he didn't even ask to see her. Eric was obviously over reacting. A part of her thought he was using Franklin and his connections as an excuse to stay over her place, it made sense but it didn't explain having Alcide around. Especially since he didn't seem to be happy with his constant presence or their developing friendship. Just last night he told her not to flirt with the help which led them into having a huge fight, that was the last thing she wanted to do; she hated fighting with him. She just wanted to know what they were doing and if it was going anywhere, but a part of her told her to just run. Alcides words from a few days ago constantly replayed in her mind. She wanted to talk to Eric about them, he told her once that he wasn't ever letting her go and he'd find her where ever she went but could he fulfill all of her needs. She never thought about children before, but now it seemed to be all she could think about. Alcide constantly mentioning how he'd like to have a family with a few kids didn't help. He told her that yes, his kids would most likely be weres but they wouldn't be affected till they reached their adolescence. She wondered if he did it on purpose, putting all those thoughts into her head. He wasn't secretive about his flirtation or about the fact that he thought she was way too good for the likes of Eric. It was flattering but she didn't see him as more than a friend. Truth was, these days she wasn't really able to see past Eric and it drove her insane.

* * *

Tara sighed as she threw herself on her couch, work had been surprisingly busy. Not that she was complaining, she was thankful. It was so busy that Sam didn't even have a chance to further chastise her for being around a were and a vamp. He meant well, she knew that but he also had his own motives. Sam, for as sweet and wonderful as he was, always wanted what he couldn't have. He may deny it but she remembers being available before she started things with Eric and he barely paid her any mind. Once her affair came out, he was all over her. Adding Alcide to the mix just made him more intent on getting her back. Sam was amazing but she knew two things, one she didn't want more than friendship with him and two, once he removed his rose tinted glasses he'd be fine.

"What you stressing about now?" Alcide asked from the doorway. She couldn't help but admire him a bit, just cause she didn't want anything with him didn't make her blind.

"Nothing much. So … so far so good, huh. Doesn't seem like anyone's after me." She said giving him a small smile.

"It's only been a few days, Tara." He said returning her smile, he enjoyed his time with Tara, she was so different from what he was used to.

"I know. Don't take this the wrong way cause I like having you around, but I wouldn't mind having some privacy."

"You like having me around huh?" His voice had a sense of smugness to it.

She rolled her eyes at his question. "Really? That's all you got from what I just said?"

"Seemed like the most important tidbit to me." she could help but find it cute the way he shrugged his shoulders when he said that.

"Oh lord, you don't give up do you?"

"Nope." Tara laughed at his quick denial.

"But I know you have something with Eric, so we're cool... being friends or whatever. Just so you know, I think you can do way better. You know in-case I haven't told you."

She raised an incredulous eyebrow at him,"Oh I know, you tell me everyday."

"Well Eric should be up soon and he asked me to pick something up for him before he got up. Make sure you don't go anywhere and don't answer the door, got it?"

She gave him a small salute,"yes sir." He gave her a quick wink and walked out.

* * *

Eric climbed down from Tara's attic, he'd been staying over for the past few days and yet he found himself getting nowhere with Tara. He had originally thought that he'd break down her resistance easily, but the wall she had built around herself seemed to be impenetrable. He also noticed the flirtation going on between her and the were, he brought it up to her; by no means was he going to stand around and watch her fawn over the hired help. He needed to intensify his pursuit of her, she was his and that wasn't going to change. If only she'd stop fighting it. He knew he was going to have to do something he hadn't in years – compromise - the word it self made him cringe and he knew what she'd expect from him. He would no longer be able to feed from whoever he wants. He planned on talking to her immediately, it was the reason for sending Alcide away. She would only be alone an hour and if he felt any distress on her part the sun wouldn't be strong enough to kill him instantly. He noticed the house was eerily quiet, he walked to her room to see if she was napping but it was empty. Making his way downstairs he started felling uneasy, she wasn't there. She wasn't in the house but there was no sign of struggle, everything was in place. She knew that she wasn't allowed to leave alone but her disobeying him wouldn't surprise him. He picked up his phone and called her. Their conversation would have to wait till after he lectured her on her carelessness. While the phone rang through his cell he heard another ringing coming from the living room. Tara would never leave without her phone, that much he knew for sure. He rushed to the living room and called her phone again, there it was. Right next to the couch on the floor was her purse and her phone ringing from inside of it.

For the first time in a thousand years Eric felt the most terrifying emotion; panic. Someone took her. Yet there was no evidence of anyone ever being in the house and she didn't feel any distress, he would have felt it too. Why didn't he feel anything? He could feel her when she was getting aroused, upset, happy, even confused. But he felt nothing earlier and he couldn't feel her now. The front door was locked but the chain was undone. He walked outside and that's when he caught it, it was very slight and they did their best to mask it. It was a shape shifter, the scent was unmistakable, yet it was one he didn't recognize. Nothing was out of place, it seemed as though Tara walked out with them willingly. It was the only way it could have happened without him knowing. He took out his phone again and made another call.

"Forget what you're doing and come back. Someone took her."

* * *

Tara's eyes felt heavy, she wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep but she felt so exhausted.

"I think she's coming around," she heard a woman whisper in the background.

"We can't let her wake up yet, he'd find us. She needs to stay unconscious till he gets here then it's his problem." This time it was a man speaking, they were talking so quietly she almost couldn't hear them. She didn't remember what happened and the throbbing of her head wasn't helping. She felt a pin prick and tensed up.

"It's okay, Tara. It's just a sedative to help you sleep, just relax." She wanted to struggle but she couldn't, it was like she had sleep paralysis. Her mind was slowly working but her body remained still. She wanted to fight the sleep, she knew that if she could just feel something, Eric would feel her and find her. She hoped he'd find her and soon.

* * *

Eric and Alcide continued trying to pick up the scent again. It seemed to disappear and reappear every few miles, Eric had a feeling they did that on purpose and they were chasing nothing.

"Alcide stop." Alcide looked over at Eric who had his eyes shut and seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Fuck. I think they're drugging her, I felt her for a moment and then she was gone. It wasn't enough, I have no idea where she is."

"Eric, this is pointless. The scent it leads to nothing, we're going in a big circle."

"I know, damn it. Franklin, we need to find Franklin."

* * *

Franklin looked down at his sleeping captive, she looked so peaceful. It was genius of him, hiring the shifters. He knew Eric was expecting something different, his connection with were-panthers were not a secret. But they just weren't cunning or intelligent enough to pull this off without getting caught. These shifters though, they could take the form of people and he knew Tara would eventually be alone, he just didn't know it would be so soon. Leaving the small room he thanked the two shifters and paid them their due. As a bonus he gave them a small vial of his blood and told then he'd be in touch for future work. The two took the money and blood and left. Tonight was a wonderful night. Not only did he have Tara but he also had Pam. Poor Pam, taken right out of her coffin by the shifters. She was tied up in the other room, awake but he was sure the silver shackles and chains hurt a bit. He went back to Tara's room and shook her a bit, she made a small sound but continued sleeping, pity. Closing the door behind him he decided it was time for him to have a conversation with Pam.

* * *

She heard him coming. She tried not to move, every time she did, the silver would burn into her skin.

"After all these years, you're still quite the beauty." Pam just looked up at him confused, he acted as if he knew her for years.

"I see your maker never bothered enlightening you. What do you remember from your human life, Pam?"

"Why the hell would I tell you?" He walked over to her and pressed the silver into her skin burning them both. Pam screamed in pain, the chain was large and thick and she could smell her skin burn.

"So I'll ask again. What do you remember of your human life?" She thought about sending him to hell but she needed to recover enough to get the hell outta here. Apparently she wasn't talking fast enough, so he pressed down on the chain again. The large chain hung diagonally from her shoulder down to her hip, every time he pressed down it would create a welt across her body.

"Nothing. I don't remember anything about my past," she spat out.

"Such a pity. I can't imagine not being able to remember my humanity. I may have lost it but I remember it well. It was sad actually, your life. You had an adorable family, a husband who seemed to adore you and a little baby boy." Pam looked up at him, not believing him. She'd remember if she had a family at one point, wouldn't she?

"You're lying! I would have known, Eric would have told me."

"Really? The way he's been so forthcoming about his past and about his relationship with Tara. You know deep down I'm telling the truth. But in case you have your doubts let me continue, the night Eric turned you he wiped your mind clean, right after I had killed your family. You see I was gonna turn you that night, you should have been my child but Eric took you away." Pam found herself silently thanking god that Eric was the one to turn her. "So you see, Eric has taken away from me, many times. Tonight, I'm going to be taking away from him. It will be hard losing both a lover and a child all in one night." Pam stayed quiet, Franklin was obviously unhinged and she knew Eric would come.

"Well since you're not going to play, lets see if my other captive is up. I'm not sure what to do yet, give me your opinion, should I kill her or turn her?" Pam couldn't hide her shock, he had Tara too.

"Kill her," she said, hoping he'd at least do the opposite.

"Hmm, maybe I will. I will see you later, love." With that he walked out the door closing it soundly behind him. Pam tried her best to clear her mind so if Eric called she could communicate with him but the pain was unbearable.

* * *

They were still searching and still there was no sign of Franklin or Tara. He needed reinforcements, closing his eyes he called on Pam. He waited a few seconds and nothing, he tried again but nothing. He called the bar and was told that Pam was gone before they opened. Pam would never leave without giving him word. Franklin had her too, he felt it. He would find him and this time he'd kill him. He called Alcide to meet him at the bar hoping they'd pick something up there before he could hang up he felt her. Tara. She was terrified. He could feel her screaming but he could also find her. He told Alcide where to meet him and flew off.

_So I finally had a chance to watch the videos of True Bloods paley fest. The moment when Rutina is talking about her characters development and Alexander is staring at her talk, yeah that totally got my Taric mojo flowing. Also, how great does Tara look in the new season 4 trailer wielding a gun. Only a few more chapters to go, then onto a few one shots and the sequel. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome._


	15. Chapter 15

Tara gasped for air. Her vision was blurring to the point where everything looked like spots of color. She was going to die today. She was going to die, and her life was a mess. She wasn't able to resolve things with Eric, or get passed Sam's animosity; she wouldn't get to tell Sookie how much she meant to her, or that she considered her to be her only true family. Jason would constantly wonder if she forgave him for Eggs death. She did. Alcide, he was a new addition to her life, a pleasant one. Lafayette, the one blood relative she could always count on, he was more than just her cousin. They were not the most outwardly affectionate people, and she wondered if he knew how much she loved and appreciated him. There was so much she needed to do and say to those she loved; now she wouldn't get the chance. She wished she would've been more open. Her defenses always hindered her in the end. She wondered if her friends and family would ever find out what happened to her. Will Eric blame himself, will he even care? She thought he would, if she didn't matter to him, he wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to protect her or hire Alcide as her guard. She wished now that she would have been more honest with him, maybe if she would have told him that she loved him things would've been different. At the time though she was too scared, she always thought he was incapable of loving her in return. Even if she could have lived without his love, she wouldn't have been willing to share him. No matter what after all she had endured, somewhere along the way she discovered that she was worth it, all of it, and if she had to settle for a little something less than being loved in return, she would have complete faithfulness. If that was something he couldn't handle than he wouldn't have her. She'd compromise but she wouldn't be trampled on. Not that it mattered, none of it mattered anymore. She was dying and no one was here to save her. As she slipped from consciousness, she started to realize there was nothing there, no white tunnel, no red flames... all she saw was black. A numb feeling started making its way through her body and all thoughts of regrets fled her mind. For once she felt peaceful, the sounds in the background began to fade. If this was death, well it wasn't unwelcome, it was serene.

* * *

Eric was able to break through the door, this was obviously Franklins current home. He had half expected for Franklin to be in a human home, so he could keep him out. Turning to the wolf next to him, he told Alcide to be discreet. He would need him to get Tara out while he dealt with Franklin. He could feel his connection to Tara fading, but he refused to acknowledge the only reason behind that. He would not allow her to die, and if he had to, he'd turn her before she had the chance to. He knew she didn't want to become a vampire, but he wasn't willing to take her wishes into account if the alternative meant not having her at all. No matter how much he fought her. She was always there. The unnatural attachment he had for this human was vexing, he never needed anyone in the past thousand years. But he needed her. The last time he felt this desperation was when he watched his family being slaughtered by wolves. He swore never to allow himself to become vulnerable again, as a vampire he learned not to care. People were disposable. They were just a meal and a quick fuck. When he began things with Tara, he was intrigued because she was a challenge, it wasn't easy to get what he wanted from her. He assumed once he finally did get what he desired, like all things, he'd get bored and send her on her way. The opposite was reality. He couldn't only not let her go, but he also couldn't get enough of her. The fact that she lived a separate life from him, in the day when he was sleeping, annoyed him. He didn't want her to have other people in her life. He wanted to be the only one. It was thoughts like those that made him pull away. H didn't want to become obsessive like Franklin, or weak like Bill. Those were emotions for humans, and he ceased being one ages ago. He went on, business as usual and pushed himself back into a routine of not giving a fuck. He never thought he'd actually care if he injured Tara's feelings or made her cry. Why would he? And as much as he denied Pam's prodding, she was right; he had more than just a blood bond with Tara. He wished he could easily dismiss her; he hadn't felt any type of emotional pain in years. Godrics passing was the first time, since his family's death. Losing Tara, he thought, would be much worse. He wouldn't lose her. He'd kill Franklin and turn Tara before he put himself through the pain of living without her. Killing such an old vampire would have its consequences if discovered. Luckily, Franklin was always a nomad. He hoped no one would miss him.

Franklin heard his entrance. He looked down at Tara. She seemed to be slumbering so peacefully. He had practically drained her, but she was still alive, barely. He knew if she didn't get to a hospital or at least some vampire blood in her quickly, she was as good as gone. Eric wouldn't be able to fight him and save her, there simply wasn't enough time for her. Fighting was not an option, tonight everything would come to pass. He'd kill Eric. He was looking forward to it. It was a shame Tara had to die. He wouldn't mind turning her, but he didn't just want to kill Eric; he wanted to destroy him. He knew his brother well enough to know to he'd attempt to save Tara and Pam, in fact, he was hoping for it. That would give him the edge he needed to win. Everyone played a part, in the end everyone would die, well, except him.

Franklin was pulled from his thoughts when he was sent flying through the air crashing through the wall and leaving a man size hole, leading outside. He quickly recovered and ran back into the room.

"So nice of you to join us," he said, giving Eric - who was now standing next to Tara, a smile. Eric bent down he could faintly hear her heart. She was faded quickly.

"The game is over, Franklin." He bit his wrist, and before he could give her his blood Franklin lunged at him. He was pushed back so hard against the opposing wall that the structure shook. Small piece of the concrete ceiling cracked and came loose, landing close to Tara on the bed. He had to give Tara his blood and soon but he couldn't risk the ceiling falling on her. He pushed Franklin back through the hole in the wall and they both tumbled a few yards away from the house. He saw the wolf from the corner of his eye, tossing Franklin into a tree, he signaled Alcide to the hole. A hot piercing pain went through his shoulder and down his back, bringing him down to his knees. "Silver blade," Franklin said walking around so he was facing Eric. "Doesn't matter how old you are," he said showing Eric the knife covered in blood, then plunging it into the center of his chest, "It hurts like bloody hell." Eric let out a piercing scream and pushed Franklin away from him. He looked over to the house and didn't see Alcide or Tara, he deduced he was able to get her out. Franklin's distraction with him seemed to work, but now he felt weakened from the silver.

He ensed him before he heard him. He withdrew the silver blade from his chest, and struck out. He managed to stab Franklin in the neck. Blood flowed from the wound down his arm; he stood to look Franklin in the eyes.

"You should have stayed away," Eric said, before pulling out the blade and shoving it into his heart. Once Franklin was nothing but a pike of blood, he ran back into the house. Running through ever room in the house, he came across her in the basement. She looked to be in immense pain. He made quick work of removing the silver ties, not caring that his own flesh burned.

"Can you get yourself to Fangtasia?" Eric asked, he didn't want to leave Pam alone, vulnerable, but he had to get to Tara. "Go," she rasped, "I'm fine." Eric barely spared her a glance before flying out.

* * *

Instead of rushing through the hospital doors like he wanted to, he forced himself to slow down. He knew she was here. He could feel her; that meant she was alive. When he asked the woman at the front desk about Tara Thorton, he was told only family could see her, seeing as she was in an intensive care unit. He had no time to fight with the stupid human denying him. He glamored her easily and gained entrance into ICU. He knew what room she was in thanks to Alcide's stench. He pulled aside the curtain and quickly let himself in. Alcide stood from the chair he was occupying by her bed when he entered.

"It doesn't look good, they say she lost too much blood." He heard Alcide say. He approached her bed and looked at her. She wouldn't survive. She needed his blood. Before he could bite his wrist to feed her, Alcide called out to him. "Wait," he said quietly. "She was conscious for a few moments when we got here. She asked me to tell you to that she doesn't want to become a vampire. If it's too late to save her, she said to let her go."

Eric gave him a withering look, "Too bad. She will become a vampire, that is inevitable. However, she won't become one tonight. She's not at that stage yet. My blood will heal her, and when she is fully recovered and has gotten over the trauma that Franklin put her through, she will be turned. Tara is mine. She will always be."

Alcide wanted to argue with him, but right now he just wanted Tara healed. Once she was better, once she was safe, he'd help her. If she didn't want to be turned, he would make sure she wouldn't be. He watched as Eric pressed his bleeding wrist to her mouth. Nothing happened. Vamp blood was supposed to work quickly, especially when it came from a vamp as old as Eric. "Why isn't it working?" He asked, on edge; Tara couldn't die.

"She has to ingest it. Right now in her comatose state, she can't." Alcide was about to ask him how to help her, when he saw Eric rummage through one of the cabinets. He understood quickly once he saw the syringe he was holding. He watched in fascination as Eric withdrew blood from himself and injected it into Tara's blood stream. Surely, one syringe would be enough, but Eric repeated the process three more times.

"It should work, give it a few minutes." Eric said. Alcide knew it would work. He was more worried about what the blood would do to her. This was different from just drinking it. This was shot straight into her system, mixing with her own blood. There was no removing it, it wouldn't just dissolve after a It it was there forever.

Tara could hear whispering in the background. She she knew those voices. She tried to smile but everything hurt, even though the pain was lessening. It was weird, one moment, she felt numb, then she felt some pain, and now she was feeling close to normal. She cracked her eyes open and immediately shut them against the bright light. "Open your eyes slowly, Tara," she heard Alcide say. She followed his instruction and squinted against the glare. Alcide and Eric were on either side of the bed looking down at her. Alcide seemed happy to see her; Eric wore his same emotionless expression. "Alcide, I need some time alone with Tara. I'll see you tomorrow night at Fangtasia. I'll take care of getting her released and take her home. I'll expect you at her house in the morning, until I tie up all loose ends, I still need you to watch her. We'll discuss payment tomorrow." Alcide bristled at being dismissed by Eric, but he didn't want to argue or add more stress on Tara's shoulders. Ignoring Eric, he looked down at Tara again and gave her a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm really glad you're okay." Tara smiled back at him and whispered a thank you. She watched him walk out and almost wanted to beg him to stay. After everything she'd been through, she was nervous about being alone with Eric, especially since he didn't seem too happy to see her. Eric sat down on the chair beside her. He had no idea what to say, she had yet to speak a word to him. He knew she must be angry with him, after all the precautions he took, Franklin still got to her. It was his fault she was here, his fault she was hurt.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all night, or you actually gonna talk to me?" He cracked a smile at her sassy tone, it was proof that his blood worked, and she was back to normal, almost.

"I find myself at an impasse. I don't know what to say to you." She was surprised at his honesty.

Biting her lip, wondering if she really wanted to know, "Just say whatever you're thinking." She closed her eyes for a moment and waited for the lecture and the anger. She knew he was mad. She left the house when he told her not to, it wouldn't matter that she was tricked. How was she supposed to know that Sookie wasn't really Sookie but a shifter? It wouldn't matter. She knew the words were coming. He'd cut her down for her carelessness and rip another tear into her heart.

"I want to be mad at you," he started. His voice was low she had to strain to hear him. "But this is my fault, all of it." He rendered her speechless, those were not the words she was expecting.

"Tara, I'm not human and I'm not like Bill. The last human emotion I remember feeling was hatred, anguish, and loss. I was turned shortly after my entire family was slaughtered. I was the last one left. I watched them die. Back in those days love wasn't something you expressed openly. Boys were raised to be fighters; girls were raised to be wives. Children weren't coddled, like they are now. I loved my family but in the way that was custom to love. I never had a wife or children, like Bill. I've never had a grandmother that comforted me or spent time with me because she wanted to. I was part of a royal family, in a time when love made you weak. The men who fawned over their women were ridiculed and never in a position of power." Tara tried to hold back her tears at his confession. This was the most he'd ever shared with her, and it was heart breaking.

"I've lived a long time. I've gone through a lot of people, a lot of women. Pam is the only person I ever turned and I did so because Franklin terrorized her to the point of insanity. She doesn't remember anything, although, after tonight I'm sure Franklin told her. Pam has been with me for two hundred years, before her, I mostly was alone. Franklin and I would meet up from time to time and spend a couple of years at a time together. That ended the night I turned Pam. So you see, Pam is the only family I truly know. Could I call what I feel for her love? I think by your standards, yes. But tonight when I thought you were going to die, and I would lose you forever. The feelings were greater and more intense than those for Pam, Godric, or anyone else in my life. I can't tell you I love you because I don't truly understand what it means. But I hope what I'm telling you know is enough for you, because it's all I have, and it's what you're going to live with for the rest of your days as a human and a vampire."

Tara decided to ignore his comment about her being a vampire. She was too excited, he inadvertently told her he loved her, in his own fucked up manner. Truth was she loved him too; she has loved him for a long time. She reached out and took hid cold hand in hers. "I love you too." She said.

He didn't correct her, he couldn't say the words to her but if what he felt was, in fact, love than she had it. "Can we go home now? I'm tired and I want to be in my own bed. Plus, I'm starving." Eric leaned down and gave her lingering kiss. She was his. She just sealed her own fate. She was his and she would be turned. He would just have to convince her.

So I'm torn. I can finish this here and pick up with the sequel I've started, or I can add an epilogue and then load the sequel. I wanted to have this finished and my new story up before the new season started but real life wouldn't let me. Just in case I don't put out an epilogue, I want to thank you guys for being amazing readers and putting up with my occasional long waits between chapters. I will have either or up by 4th of .


End file.
